Soul Eater Loud
by sonikdc
Summary: AU. Lynn Loud descubre que tiene una habilidad única por lo que, para aprender a utilizarla, tendrá que partir hacia el desierto de Nevada al único lugar donde hay más personas como ella: Shibusen. ¿A quien conocerá en este particular lugar? (Loud House en el universo de Soul Eater.)
1. Arma

**The Loud House y Soul Eater no me pertenecen.**

Todos corrían tras el balón, quedaban apenas unos pocos segundos en el tablero y el marcador estaba 67-71 a favor del equipo rival.

Lynn Loud Jr se encontraba bloqueada por una chica del equipo contrario que no le permitía hacer un pase seguro a alguna de sus compañeras para así lograr anotar.

Era el partido más esperado de la temporada. Tras un año de entrenamiento con su equipo de baloncesto, Lynn había logrado que éste llegara a las finales estatales.

Después de lograr burlar a su contrincante en un descuido de ésta, Lynn hizo un pase a una de sus compañeras, quien apenas obtuvo el balón, lo lanzó al aro, logrando así marcar otros dos puntos para su equipo.

Ahora estaban 69-71, sólo dos puntos por debajo. Si lograba quitarles el balón ahora y anotar desde medía cancha, obtendría esos tres puntos para superar al equipo rival antes de que el tiempo se agotara.

Volviendo al juego, Lynn logró bloquear el tiro de su contrincante y hacerse del balón, por lo que corrió al lado contrario de la cancha para lograr anotar la canasta que les daría la victoria.

Pasando por poco la media cancha y sin nadie en frente, la joven Loud dio un salto a la vez que lanzaba el balón lo más fuerte que podía, apuntando al tablero.

El balón rebotó en el aro y giro un par de veces antes de que cayera por la red al tiempo que la chicharra sonaba, anunciando el final del partido.

Marcador final 72-71 a favor del equipo local.

Este debió ser el momento en que todos saltaban y gritaban de júbilo ante las ganadoras del torneo de baloncesto juvenil de Royal Woods. Pero todo se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

Ahí, en mitad de la cancha estaba Lynn, observando al igual que todos, como su pierna había traspasado el piso de madera de la cancha, más esto no era lo sorprendente.

Bajo su rodilla, donde se supone, debería estar su pierna, ésta cambiaba de aspecto, pareciendo alguna especie de cuchilla o la punta de una espada de gran tamaño, que traspasaba con facilidad el suelo de madera.

Nadie parecía entender lo que sucedía y tras algunos tortuoso segundos de silencio, empezaron los primeros gritos.

Todos los asistentes comenzaron a gritar y a tratar de acercarce o alejarse de Lynn. Las chicas del otro equipo se alejaron corriendo hacia su entrenador mientras gritaban aterrorizadas; su propio equipo se acercó curioso pero a la vez, temeroso para ver lo que le sucedía.

El entrenador las siguió, mientras gritaba ordenes a sus ayudantes para impedir que la gente se acercara a la chica y que salieran todos del gimnasio. Los padres de Lynn fueron la única excepción a esto y ambos fueron corriendo hacia su pequeña que seguía en el suelo, en shock por lo recién acontecido.

Por su parte, Lynn seguía observando su pierna. Al momento de tirar la canasta, notó un extraño brillo rojizo que venía de abajo, a la vez que sentía como su pierna derecha obtenía mayor peso, como si le hubiesen amarrado un ancla que la jalaba hacia el suelo. Al momento del impacto, su pierna, ahora cuchilla había perforado el suelo, haciéndola caer de espaldas por la diferencia de altura entre sus piernas.

Para la castaña todo transcurría de una manera lenta. Gracias a su vista periférica podía notar el caos que ocurría a su alrededor, donde muchos corrían a las salidas, otros eran detenidos por los asistentes de su entrenador y por el resto de comité deportivo. Sus compañeras de equipo se acercaban dudosas, mirando a su alrededor esperando que alguien les explicara lo que ocurría. El entrenador trataba de mandar a todos a la vez que se dirigía a sus padres quienes lucían expresiones entre confundidas y aterrorizadas.

Todo esto la tenía sin cuidado puesto que toda su atención estaba puesta sobre su pierna derecha.

No supo en que momento su entrenador la cargó en brazos para llevarla a los vestidores, seguidos de sus padres. Ahí, los adultos tuvieron una conversación algo acalorada por parte de su padre, quien amenazaba al pobre entrenador para obtener respuestas sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su pequeña.

Al parecer el hombre de gorra y silbato sabía más sobre lo que pasaba que el resto de los presentes puesto que había llegado a ver casos similares anteriormente.

\- Su hija tiene sangre de Arma - había dicho a la vez que examinaba la pierna de la chica.

Esa respuesta no había logrado satisfacer a su padre quien, tomando al entrenador por la camisa, exigió que le explicara eso de "sangre de arma".

Logrando zafarse del agarre del varón Loud, el entrenador logró explicarles todo lo mejor que podía, el cómo había algunas personas que poseían sangre de arma, cosa que les permitía transformarse en arma. Habló de algunos casos que le había tocado ver en algunos chicos que él había conocido pero ninguno como el caso de Lynn donde no había antecedentes de familia con sangre de Arma.

\- Son muy raros estos casos, donde no hay ascendencia de Arma, pero se han dado.

Su madre, entre lágrimas, posiblemente de miedo e impotencia, pregunto que se podía hacer por su adorada hija.

\- Esto no es algo que se pueda quitar o curar - comentó el hombre a la vez que miraba con seriedad a los señores Loud - Lynn tendrá que aprender a controlarlo y sólo hay un lugar donde puede lograrlo.

La "Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami" mejor conocida cómo Shibusen (por sus siglas en japonés) no es una escuela común; fundada por Shinigami-Sama para entrenar y educar a Técnicos y Armas.

Lynn jamás llegó a imaginar estudiar en una escuela de Élite como lo era el Shibusen. Escuela mundialmente reconocida debido a sus alumnos, quienes solían sobresalir tanto en el aspecto académico, como en el arte del combate.

Ahora, debido al reciente descubrimiento de sus habilidades como arma, no tardó en ser contactada por uno de los profesores de esta escuela, para su inmediata transferencia.

En un principio, se había negado rotundamente, más al paso de unos días donde descubrió que controlar su habilidad no era tan sencillo como había imaginado, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Durante la conversación de sus padres con su entrenador, éste le indicó varios ejercicios de relajación y mentalización, logrando así que su pierna volviera a la normalidad. Aunque esto fue un tanto sencillo de realizar, le tomó varios minutos antes de recuperar su pierna. Así pues, en los días siguientes, tuvo varios incidentes similares donde alguna de sus piernas o incluso su brazo se transformaba repentinamente en una cuchilla. Para su fortuna no llegó a lastimar a alguien o a sí misma de manera grave, pero llegó a caer en las duchas de la escuela cuando su pierna se transformó y resbaló a causa del agua; rompió accidentalmente una chaqueta al intentar ponersela y que su brazo se transformara e incluso, llegó a romper su colchón por los mismos motivos.

Al final, no tuvo más que aceptar la propuesta de aquel hombre que había esperado pacientemente a que cambiara de opinión.

Gracias a sus habilidades en el deporte y múltiples disciplinas de combate, Lynn obtuvo una beca deportiva en Shibusen por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por los gastos. Sus padres únicamente pagarían por el material que utilizaría; el hospedaje y la comida corrían por parte de la escuela, eso al menos hasta que la deportista pudiera pagarse una renta ella misma.

Si bien Shibusen tenía dormitorios cerca del edificio principal e incluso un comedor, no eran tan utilizados puesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes, al ganar dinero por realizar misiones, solían buscar departamentos en las cercanías de la escuela para poder vivir de manera independiente.

Con respecto a las misiones, una vez los alumnos de "nuevo ingreso" aprendieran a transformarse a voluntad (por parte de las armas) y aprendieran a combatir, tenían la oportunidad de salir a buscar a los llamados "huevos de Kishin". Almas corrompidas por el deseo de poder que solían devorar almas comunes para obtener dicho poder.

Lynn supo todo esto cuando el profesor del Shibusen llegó a su casa para la firma de papeles correspondientes para la transferencia.

Así pues, llevándose sus pertenencias consigo y despidiéndose temporalmente de sus padres, partió con rumbo al imponente desierto de Nevada donde se localiza Shibusen, en Death City.

El viaje en avión tomó un par de horas donde su ahora nuevo profesor le contó sobre la ciudad.

Death City era conocida principalmente por su extravagancia y sus peculiares habitantes. "Pareciera que ahí siempre es día de brujas" fue la forma en que el profesor decidió describir el lugar.

Lynn no sabía que pensar sobre ello, sólo esperaba que sé tratara de gente que le gustaba disfrazarse y nada mas.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto de Nevada, el profesor la condujo hasta la estación de trenes para tomar el único tren que llevaba a Death City, donde Lynn entendió un poco a lo que aquel hombre se refería.

Si bien el tren era eléctrico, similar a los que tienen en Japón, estaba decorado en su mayoría con detalles de calavera de tres dientes. Las lámparas, los pasaportes, incluso los servicios, todo tenía aquella calavera en su decoración. Esto le provocaba cierto sentimiento de incomodidad pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

Durante el viaje entren y aprovechando que el profesor la había dejado sola para ir al vagón comedor, Lynn empezó a pensar sobre la que ahora sería su nueva vida en un internado.

Sus padres habían dicho que sería la mejor opción para ella. Si bien esto era cierto, sentía que había una razón oculta para enviarla a Shibusen: miedo. Y no es que sus padres no tuvieran razón para tenerlo, pero el pensar que sus padres la enviaron a Shibusen para tenerla alejada... le dolía. Le dolía y la hacia enojar.

\- No pienses eso.

Una voz la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. A lado de ella, de pie, se encontraba una chica castaña apenas mayor que ella, de unos 16 años quizá. Ambas chicas tenían cierta similitud que Lynn notó al instante; cabello casi del mismo tono café aunque bastante más corto, pecas y ojos verdes.

Si no supiera que era hija unica, Lynn apostaría a que aquella chica podría ser su hermana mayor. Ella vestía un conjunto en tonos púrpura y a su espalda llevaba cargando el estuche de una guitarra con un parche con el mismo cráneo que decoraba todo el tren.

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó después de unos segundos donde examinó a su contraria.

\- Escucha chica - comenzó al tiempo en que se sentaba en el asiento frente a ella, dejando a un lado el estuche - Conozco esa mirada. Se que es algo difícil, y que debas enfrentar esto sola... - negó con la cabeza - Pero no pienses que tus padres quieren deshacerse de ti. Lo que tu familia piensa y teme es por tu seguridad. Eso jamás lo olvides.

Lynn se quedó sin habla, pareciera que la chica no sólo podía leer la mente, si no que también logró encontrar las palabras correctas para ella.

\- Quizá tardes un poco en acostumbrarte a esta vida, pero créeme no es tan malo - continuo ahora observando por la ventana el gran desierto - Y una vez que logres controlarlo, todo será como antes... bueno, casi.

Le sonrió de manera afable.

\- Gracias. Supongo que eso era lo que tenía que escuchar.

\- Sin problema chica. Nos tenemos que apoyar entre armas - río un poco - Por cierto, mi nombre es Luna.

\- Lynn Júnior.

Contestó por mera inercia. Las palabras que había dicho Luna aún trataba de asimilarlas a la vez que se convencía poco a poco de su veracidad.

\- ¿Júnior?

\- Si. Mi padre si llama igual - comentó la deportista, su contraria río un poco.

\- Extraño - murmuró, no de mala manera - Bien, es un gusto LJ.

Extendió su mano a modo de saludo que Lynn no tardó en corresponder, imitando la sonrisa que aún tenía plasmada la joven frente a ella.

\- Entonces hummm... - la deportista dudó - Tu eres un... una...

\- ¿Un arma? - Lynn asintió - ¡No lo dudes chica!

Acto seguido, Luna levantó su mano derecha, la cual emitió un peculiar brillo púrpureo antes de que tomara la forma del filo de un hacha.

Si bien Lynn ya se había transformado un par de veces, el hecho de ver a alguien más con esa habilidad le sorprendía.

\- Genial ¿no? - preguntó la de cabello corto - Tu podrás transformarte a voluntad en poco tiempo, te lo aseguro. Sólo necesitas a un buen compañero y algo de práctica.

Lynn torció un poco el gesto, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Si bien, estaba más que acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo gracias a los muchos deportes que practicaba, prefería entrenar y practicar ella sola. Esto principalmente se debía al hecho de ser hija única y a que no muchos lograban seguirle el paso en sus entrenamientos, ni siquiera los chicos.

Desde muy pequeña sabía que quería destacar en el ámbito deportivo; su sueño siempre había sido participar en los juegos Olímpicos por lo que desde la tierna edad de 7 años, se había sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento donde practicaba más de 6 disciplinas diarias, dependiendo un poco las temporadas: baloncesto, fútbol, voleibol, tenis, natación y karate en verano y hockey, boxeo, soccer, ciclismo, atletismo y Roller Derby en invierno más algunos cursos extras si tenía tiempo.

El que practicara tantas disciplinas le robaba mucho tiempo de su día, debido a eso casi nunca salía a fiestas o reuniones a menos que se trataran de cosas importantes (casi siempre por la familia) por lo que también su vida social era casi nula; fuera de sus compañeros de equipo, no tenía grandes amistades o alguien con quien relacionarse de manera más cercana.

\- ¿No te gusta la idea? - preguntó Luna tras notar el gesto de la menor.

\- No, no es eso. Es sólo que... - buscó las palabras correctas - Me cuesta mucho relacionarme con las personas. Es decir, fuera de mis equipos, sólo tengo dos amigos de confianza y ni siquiera con ellos tengo un gran vínculo. Veo muy difícil eso de conseguirme un compañero.

\- La cosa es que encuentres a alguien con quien tú alma logre hacer una buena resonancia chica. Ya verás que conseguirás a alguien que acople a la perfección contigo.

\- Supongo... que ya se verá - comentó no muy segura.

\- Sólo es cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo - Luna tomó su estuche y se puso de pie - Bien, te dejo. Ya estamos por llegar y debo buscar a mi compañera.

Se despidió con un ademán de mano que Lynn imitó y antes de cruzar la puerta que daba al otro vagón se dio la vuelta y agregó.

\- Por cierto Lynn, ¡Bienvenida a Death City!

No paso mucho antes de que Lynn lograra divisar la cuidad por la ventanilla del tren y lo que vio la sorprendió bastante a la vez que las palabras del profesor regresaban a su memoria.

Death City se encontraba asentada sobre una colina, estando en la cima de esta la que sería su nueva escuela. Por toda la cuidad se veían múltiples decoraciones de calaveras al igual que en el tren y Shibusen no era la excepción. Desde aquella distancia se lograba ver su curiosa arquitectura, similar a un castillo pequeño en la parte más alta de la ciudad, con sus torres y muros donde lo más destacable eran las tres calaveras que formaban la entrada principal.

"¿En que clase de lugar vine a parar?" Pensó la deportista una vez arribó a la ciudad.

Horas después, por fin llegaban a los dormitorios de la escuela; el profesor la había conducido por la ciudad a la vez que le ayudaba con su equipaje y relataba algunas historias sobre la escuela y sobre la ciudad. Otra peculiaridad de Death City, a demás de su extravagancia en9 cuanto a la decoración, era que carecía de vehículos motorizados; la gran mayoría de sus habitantes se movían a pie por la ciudad o por otros medios de transporte poco convencionales.

"Ya verás a que me refiero cuando lo veas" había comentado el hombre a la vez que formaba una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez fue recibida por la encargada, el profesor se retiró, no sin antes darle la bienvenida y desearle suerte.

\- Mañana inician tus clases. Nos veremos ahí.

Ahora, en compañía de aquella mujer mayor de cabellos platinados recorrió el edificio antes de que una habitación le fuera asignada.

\- Es poco común que ingresen nuevos estudiantes de fuera de la ciudad que no sean Técnicos - comentó la mujer mientras la llevaba por el pasillo del tercer piso - Por suerte hay una chica que aún no tiene compañera de habitación, así que podrás quedarte con ella.

"Preferiría dormir sola en el armario" pensó la deportista imaginandose adaptando un pequeño armario de blancos como habitación.

La mujer tocó la puerta la cual se abrió a los pocos segundos revelando a una joven rubia de ojos claros bastante hermosa de unos 17 años.

\- ¡Sarah! - exclamó con sorpresa.

\- Hola Leni - saludó la mayor con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

La joven parecía un poco desconcertada ante la pregunta.

\- Claro, ¿De que se trata?

Sarah se hizo a un lado y Leni notó por fin a la castaña.

\- Ella es Lynn Loud - dijo afable - Acaba de llegar desde Michigan y necesita donde quedarse. ¿Crees que pueda quedarse contigo querida?

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! - Exclamó la joven con entusiasmo, sonriendo de manera sincera - Aquí tengo mucho espacio.

Al decir esto se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso a la deportista para que pudiera observar la habitación. En ella había un par de maniquíes con ropa a medio hacer, un buró lleno de productos de belleza del lado del que aparentemente la chica dormia, un par de escritorios, uno de ellos llenos de bocetos de ropa y un par de rollos de tela que descansaban recargados en la pared contraria.

Aparte de los rollos de tela, no había nada que tocara el otro lado de la habitación. La cama estaba todavía sin hacer, con las cobijas pulcramente dobladas sobre una cómoda y el escritorio de enfrente se encontraba limpio y listo para ser usado.

\- Lamento si utilicé tu lado del cuarto - se disculpó la rubia señalando los rollos de tela - En cuanto mi compañero venga le pediré que los mueva de lugar para que tengas todo tu espacio.

Lynn la miró algo sorprendida, parecía que la chica frente a ella la estuviera esperando de cierta forma.

\- No, no. Esta bien, pueden quedarse ahí, no me molesta.

\- Bien - interrumpió Sarah - Yo volveré abajo - sacó una llave de entre sus ropas para después entregarla a Lynn - Esta es tu llave, no la pierdas y no la prestes a nadie ¿Entendido?

La castaña asintió. La mujer se despidió y salió al corredor, dejando a ambas jóvenes solas.

\- Bien - habló Lynn, volviéndose hacia la rubia - Mi nomb...

No terminó. De inmediato se vio envuelta en un cariñoso abrazo.

\- ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy! - exclamó la chica sin romper el abrazo - Hace mucho que esperaba tener una compañera. Espero que nos llevemos bien - la soltó para verla a la cara - Por cierto, mi nombre es Leni.

\- Lynn - mencionó después de unos segundos, puesto que el abrazo la tomó por sorpresa. Hasta eso, había sido agradable.

\- Es un hermoso nombre Lynn - dijo sonriendo a la vez que juntaba sus manos. "Quizá", pensó Lynn, "no sería tan malo tener una compañera"

Lynn se adentró más en la habitación, jalando consigo su maleta hasta la que sería su nueva cama, todo esto frente a la atenta mirada de Leni.

Un poco incómoda por el silencio que se hizo entre las dos, Lynn planeaba decir algún comentario sobre el evidente gusto por la moda de la chica pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Leni hizo una expresión, como si recordara algo importante y salió de la habitación sin antes decir un "ya regreso" que la deportista apenas escucho.

Quizá esta era una forma de decirle que la dejaba sola para que acomodase sus cosas sin sentirse incómoda. Viéndolo de esta manera, Lynn empezó a guardar su ropa en la cómoda. No traía mucho consigo, varios cambios de ropa, productos de higiene pesonal, sus equipos deportivos y algunos balones.

Una vez acomodó todo, notó lo vacío que se veía su lado de la habitación a comparación del resto del cuarto. A parte de lo ya mencionado, en el muro de Leni colgaban diversos pósters de bandas que Lynn solamente ubicaba gracias a las charlas con las chicas de sus equipos, también había varias fotos de ella en conjunto con los que pensó, serían sus padres, otras más con amigas y finalmente, había un grupo en especial de fotos donde aparecía ella con un chico moreno de lentes. Lo que le llamaba la atención de ellas, era que estaban en diversos lugares turísticos del mundo: la Torre eiffel, el Big Ben, la noria de Londres, un santuario japonés, las pirámides de Gisa, las pirámides del Tajin y la lista seguía y seguía. Se notaba que no eran fotomontajes, por lo que supuso, serían sus fotos de vacaciones com el chico.

"Vaya, ella debe ser una chica con dinero, mira todos los lugares que ha visitado"

Tomó una foto para verla mejor, donde aparecían frente a... sabía el lugar, pero no recordaba el nombre.

\- La Plaza Roja, en Rusia.

Lynn dio un leve grito por la sorpresa a la vez que dejaba caer la foto y se giraba para ver quien había hablado.

La persona que se encontraba tras de ella se inclinó a tomar la foto. Alto, moreno, lentes sobre sus ojos pardos; llevaba con sigo una mochila que dejó a un lado mientras admiraba la foto. Era el mismo chico de las fotografías.

\- Esta fue una de nuestras últimas misiones - comentó el chico mirando aún la fotografía con una sonrisa en el rostro - Leni siempre insiste en tomar fotos de los lugares que visitamos. Para ella es como ir de vacaciones.

Alzó la mirada para observar a Lynn quien no sabía como tomarse la llegada del chico.

\- Yo uh... lamento tomar la foto sin permiso.

\- No hay cuidado - respondió pasando a un lado de la deportista para colocar la foto en su lugar con una tachuela - Para eso están. Por cierto, soy Dante Roldán. Técnico de alabarda demoníaca.

\- Soy Lynn Loud Jr... ¿Arma?

El joven río para después extender su mano a manera de saludo que Lynn no tardó den corresponder.

\- Un gusto Lynn.

\- Esto... entonces ¿Tu eres el compañero de Leni?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Donde esta ella?

Dante volteó a la puerta, pensativo.

\- Hummm, posiblemente haya ido a buscarme.

\- ¿Es que no la has visto salir? - A Lynn se le hacía extraño que no se hubieran topado siendo que la rubia no tenía mucho que había salido.

\- Si, la encontré en el pasillo - comentó el joven a la vez que en el rostro de Lynn se notaba confusión.

\- ¿Y como es eso de que te fue a buscar? - preguntó un tanto exasperada.

\- Leni me encontró en el pasillo, me pidió que la acompañara a su habitación para presentarme a alguien, luego, frente a la puerta recordó que tenía que buscarme en el dormitorio de los chicos y me dijo que me adelantara.

Era definitivo, Lynn no entendí a nada. Dante río aún más ante la expresión de confusión de la chica.

\- Disculpa a Leni. Ella es así; bastante despistada y olvidadiza pero tiene buen corazón.

"Por lo que dices, "bastante" se queda corto" pensó.

\- Además, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y tiene un gran sentido de intuición.

En ese momento Leni abrió la puerta, su vista se posó rápidamente en su compañero.

\- ¡Dante! Aquí estabas. Salí a buscarte, había algo muy importante que debía contarte.

El chico le siguió el juego.

\- Yo también vine a buscarte. Dime ¿Que necesitas contarme?

Leni hizo una curiosa mueca, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo al recordar. Para sacar a su compañera del apuro, Dante se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la rubia.

\- Leni, te presentó a Lynn, ella es tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

A Lynn todo esto se le hacía un tanto absurdo, una especie de novatada que planearon para ella, pero al ver que a Leni le brillaron los ojos al verla y notar la genuina felicidad con que volvió a saludarla y abrazarla le hicieron notar que la chica no estaba actuando.

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien - volvió a decir la rubia a la vez que la soltaba del abrazo.

\- Lo mismo digo - respondió tratando de seguirle el juego.

\- Bien -el chico llamó su atención - Ahora que se han hecho las presentaciones, será mejor que regrese al dormitorio. Leni, mañana tenemos que tomar una nueva misión en la mañana.

\- Por supuesto - la joven asintió - Iré preparando mis cosas.

\- Lynn, el día de mañana me temo que Leni no podrá acompañarte para enseñarte el lugar, así que tendrás que ir tu sola. No creo que tengas problemas con llegar y ya en Shibusen, pregunta por el profesor Wagner. El te dará las indicaciones pertinentes. - la castaña asintió - Como eres nueva, lo primero que harás será buscar un compañero. Todos aquellos que aún no han conseguido compañero, llevan consigo una etiqueta que dice si son técnicos o armas, así que te será fácil identificarlos. Habla con ellos, pregunta sus intereses y ve que tal te llevas con ellos. Con quien tengas una buena impresión escogelo como compañero.

\- Lo haces sonar tan fácil - respondió Lynn suspirando.

\- Es por que es más fácil de lo que crees - Dante la tomó del hombro para verla a la cara - Por lo regular tu primera opción siempre es la correcta. Créeme, lo notarás al instante. Si tienen una buena resonancia, serán un equipo imparable. Así es como Leni y yo nos hicimos equipo.

\- Yo... lo intentaré. Gracias.

\- Bien, buena suerte Lynn - la soltó y se dirigió a la rubia de quien se despidió con un beso en la mejilla - Nos vemos mañana temprano Leni.

\- Claro.

Una vez quedaron solas, Lynn se dirigió a Leni algo nerviosa ya que no sabía como continuar la conversación. Por su parte, la rubia empezó a guardar algo de ropa en una pequeña mochila seguido de algunos cuadernos y una cámara instantánea.

\- Entonces... uh ¿Leni?

\- ¿Sí? - volteó la rubia sin perder la sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Lo acabas de hacer - respondió riendo sin mala intención.

\- Si bueno, otra cosa.

\- Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Como es estar en Shibusen? ¿Como es ser un arma?

\- Esas fueron dos preguntas - comentó riendo un poco. Antes de que la deportista replicara algo, continuó - Esta bien, sólo jugaba. Veamos... - meditó un poco mientras que Lynn tomaba asiento en la cama, a lado de ella - No es como estar en una escuela normal, osea, si lo es pero... no por completo. Como que hay cosas que no se ven en una escuela normal como el estudio de almas o entrenamiento de combate, pero muchas otras cosas son iguales, como las matemáticas. Y... - sopesó un poco la otra pregunta de Lynn ante su an tenga mirada - Como arma... ¿Es que no te has transformado aun? Pero entonces... ¿Cómo es que sabes que eres un arma?, por que este es el dormitorio de armas... o eso creo, ¿Este es el dormitorio de armas?

\- No, Leni, es que, yo soy un arma, supongo que entonces este es el dormitorio de armas.

\- ¡Entonces si te has transformado! - le brillaron los ojos a la vez que juntaba las manos emocionada - ¿Que clase de arma eres? Yo soy una alabarda. Dante me ha dicho que soy "demoníaca" pero no tengo cuernos, sólo tengo unos lentes - La rubia señaló los lentes de sol que llevaba en la cabeza.

\- Yo... no lo sé - comentó Lynn taciturna - No me he transformado por completo, sólo mi pierna o mi brazo se transforman.

\- Ya veo - el ánimo de Leni decayó un poco por la respuesta de la castaña pero rápidamente se compuso - En ese caso, puedes ir con el Profesor Warner, el enseña combate y enseña a las armas a como transformarse, a mi también me pasaba, sólo mi mano.

Al decir esto, Leni enseñó su mano derecha la cual emitió un brillo acuamarino antes de transformarse en una especie de pica o punta metálica que comenzaba desde su antebrazo. Lynn la observó asombrada.

\- No es tan difícil como parece, no te tomará mucho para que puedas dominarlo. Y bueno, como que es una sensación extraña ¿Sabes? Cuando te transformas por completo. Es como estar en una habitación oscura pero a la vez, sabes lo que hay a tu alrededor, lo puedes ver, como en una televisión, pero ahí no hay televisión.

\- Vaya, eso suena algo extraño la verdad.

\- Ya te acostumbraras - Leni sonrió afable - De momento, será mejor que siga empacando, si quieres en cuanto termine te invito algo de cenar. Ya es algo tarde.

Por la ventana de la habitación ya se podía ver el sol bastante bajo, algo curioso y que Lynn no había notado hasta ese momento, es que el sol tenía una expresión de cansancio algo graciosa. Como si tratará por todos los medios de mantenerse despierto, sin tener mucho éxito.

A parte de esto, el cielo había empezado a tomar tonalidades naranjas y púrpureas que, junto con las pocas nubes de apariencia alargada y esponjosa que parecían curiosos algodones de azúcar, daban un hermoso espectáculo de bienvenida para la castaña.

Leni no tardó en preparar sus cosas y rápidamente se llevó a Lynn consigo hasta un pequeño café no lejos de ahí, donde tuvieron una platica amena sobre lo que hacían antes de llegar a Shibusen.

Resulta que Leni, sí bien no era tan avispada, tenía una gran habilidad artística, sabiendo dibujar, modelar, tallar, esculpir y sobre todo crear hermosos vestuarios, por lo que ella estudiaba en una escuela de modelaje antes de que su sangre de arma despertara. A diferencia de Lynn, la familia de la rubia ya tenía varias armas entre los suyos, por lo que esto no fue una sorpresa para ellos y rápidamente Leni fue transferida a Shibusen donde continuó sus estudios en moda con Sarah como tutora.

Así, el ocaso dio paso a la noche, con una Luna menguante sonriente y brillante. Las jóvenes salieron del establecimiento y se dirigieron a los dormitorios donde Lynn no tardó en dormirse debido al agotamiento.

 **Aclaraciones** : Bien, he aquí mi nuevo proyecto. Vi que hay muchos fics de TLH en universos de animes y dije "¿Por que no? Sería interesante ver a Lincoln y sus hermanas en Death City."

Por cierto, como habrán notado, únicamente Lynn es una Loud, las demás serán personajes que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia pero que no tienen ninguna relación entre sí (no sanguínea).

Me permití hacer esto para poder jugar un poco con los personajes a demás que hará posible la existencia del Lynncoln sin la necesidad de haber incesto de por medio (Si, esto será una historia Lynncoln)

No se que tan arriesgado sea hacer esto pero he decidido jugármela; veamos a cuantos termina agradandoles.

Nuevamente, he tratado de evitar cometer errores y corregirlos, aún así, puede que algo se me haya escapado, por lo que me disculpo por ello (Mi "beta" anda de vacaciones).

De momento, creo que sería todo, cualquier duda o comentario, será bien recibido aún si es para corregirme.

Sin más que agregar, soy Sonikdc.


	2. Compañeros

**The Loud House y Soul Eater no me pertenecen.**  
_

Al día siguiente y levantándose algo tarde, la castaña se preparó para asistir a su primer día en el Shibusen. Después de desayunar en el comedor del dormitorio, se dirigió en una carrera hasta las escaleras que daban a la escuela.

Lynn agradecía internamente todo el entrenamiento que había hecho hasta el momento puesto que las escaleras parecían infinitas hasta la escuela; fácilmente fueron unos ocho pisos los que subió hasta por fin llegar a las puertas de Shibusen.

Tres enormes calaveras, la más grande con tres picos saliendo de los orificios que representaban los ojos y la nariz, grandes torres y un par de velas que terminaban de darle el toque tétrico al lugar era lo que la esperaba al final de la escalera.

En el patio principal frente a la entrada, rondaban algunos chicos, todos de diferentes edades y nacionalidades.

Algo temerosa, Lynn avanzó hacia ellos, tratando de reconocer aquellas etiquetas que había comentado el moreno, sin embargo, nadie de los que se encontraban ahí parecían portarlas y la gran mayoría iba en grupo por lo que la deportista imagino que serían equipos ya formados.

Caminó hacia la entrada con aire cada vez más seguro, no dejaría que la vieran tan temerosa, podrían creer que no era apta para ser su compañera aunque realmente no estuviera segura de querer un compañero.

Dentro de la escuela había menos gente pero al igual que en el patio, no veía a nadie con etiquetas. Se propuso buscar a algún profesor para pedir informes antes de que fuera embestida accidentalmente por alguien, haciéndola caer al suelo.

\- ¡Oh, no! -exclamó la voz de un chico - De verdad lo siento, no me fijé.

Tratando de incorporarse, Lynn vio una mano frente a ella, misma que pertenecía a aquella voz. Al voltear hacia arriba se topó con un niño menor que ella, de unos doce o trece años o al menos, eso es lo que decía su rostro, pero su cabello, este era blanco como la nieve.

\- Lo siento, déjame ayudarte.

Tomó la mano del chico quien la ayudó a pararse de un jalón.

\- ¿No te hiciste daño?

Lynn se sacudida la tierra antes de mirar algo enfadada al pobre muchacho.

\- Oye torpe, deberías fijarte por donde caminas.

Fuera de molestarse, el chico sintió cierto alivio por escuchar a la chica hablar así, significaba que no se había lastimado.

\- Si, yo, lo siento. Es que no encuentro a ningún profesor aquí, es mi primer día. Me dijeron que buscara al profesor Wagner pero nadie sabe donde puede estar.

\- Eso no significa que puedas correr así por el pasillo y arrollar a la gente.

\- Perdón por eso - el muchacho agachó la cabeza - No volveré a hacerlo.

En algún momento Lynn se había cruzado de brazos mientras que miraba con desaprobación al peliblanco.

\- Esta bien, ahora ve con más cuidado.

\- Si, perdón eh... - dejo la oración al aire, esperando que su contraria la terminara diciendo su nombre.

\- Lynn. Lynn Júnior, Arma.

\- ¡Oh, eres un arma! - por un momento el muchacho pareció alegrarse, más al dar una rápida mirada hacia el pecho de Lynn pareció decaer - Tú... Ya tienes compañero, ¿No?

La deportista lo miró curiosa, preguntándose el por que de su afirmación hasta que recordó que ella tampoco tenía una etiqueta, había esperado que alguien se la diera.

\- No, no tengo - comentó Lynn relajando su postura y bajando los brazos - De hecho, hoy también es mi primer día y busco al profesor Warner.

\- Ya veo - una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico - En ese caso, ¿Qué te parece si lo buscamos entre los dos?, al menos así no nos perderíamos.

\- Claro, suena bien. Por cierto, ¿Tú eres...?

\- Yo soy Lincoln y soy un técnico - habló seguro el muchacho mientras se señalaba e inflaba el pecho - Y apuesto a que seré el técnico más joven en crear una Death Scythe.

Lynn río un poco ante la seguridad del chico al decir aquello, a la vez que un sentimiento de respeto se hacía presente.

\- Bien Linc, yo te sigo.

Una curiosa campana, de tonos algo apagados, indicó que ya era hora de entrar a clases. De un segundo a otro, los pasillos pasaron a estar vacíos salvo por dos pequeñas almas que aún no sabían que hacer.

\- Bien - comentó el chico, revisando el pasillo con la mirada - Esto es malo.

Lynn estaba de acuerdo. Antes de que pudiera sugerir entrar a un salón y finalmente pedir ayuda a alguien, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Perdida? - comentó aquel hombre que Lynn conoció el día anterior con una curiosa mueca burlona.

\- Profesor Warner.

\- Acompañame Lynn. Tú pequeño amigo también.

Sin decir más, aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y apariencia desaliñada empezó a andar por los pasillos mientras que los chicos, con algo de duda lo siguieron.

No pasó mucho para que salieran del Shibusen por la parte de atrás, donde había una zona clara antes de dar paso a una arboleda algo grande, similar a un bosque. Ahí en el claro había algunos chicos, no más de 15 y todos con etiquetas en sus pechos.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, el pelinegro entregó a Lynn y a Lincoln sus etiquetas correspondientes.

\- Muy bien chicos - habló de manera fuerte el hombre, a la vez que se quitaba su saco el cual arrojó al suelo, quedando con corbata y camisa - Armas de un lado, Técnicos del otro.

Todos obedecieron sin decir palabra, si bien aquel profesor tenía más pinta de vago en vez de instructor, imponía respeto debido a los rasgos fuertes de su rostro y la profundidad de sus ojos. Warner se remangó ante la atenta mirada de todos, mostrando sus brazos llenos de marcas y cicatrices.

\- Ahora, este será un ejercicio para que encuentren un compañero. Identifiquense primero, quienes son armas y quienes no - los chicos se miraron entre sí, tratando de memorizar rostros.

Al cabo de unos segundos donde todos empezaban a dudar sobre aquel ejercicio, ocurrió el primer ataque. Uno de los chicos soltó un quejido en el momento en que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, producto de un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte del profesor.

De inmediato, todos se pusieron en guardia, una joven ayudó al chico que yacía en el suelo a reincorporarse.

\- ¡Regla de oro para las Armas! - gritó a la vez que se ponía en guardia, vigilando atento a todos los chicos que lo rodeaban - ¡Deben proteger a sus técnicos a cualquier costo!

Dicho esto, dirigió un nuevo ataque a otra chica, que llevaba la etiqueta de técnico. Antes de que el golpe llegara, se hizo presente un sonido metálico. Otra joven, más grande que la que fue blanco del profesor había interpuesto su brazo transformado en la cuchilla alargada de una guadaña. Warner sonrió.

\- Segunda regla. No se confíen.

Acto seguido, dirigió una patada hacia las piernas de la chica, derribandola al momento.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, dos chicos se decidieron a atacarlo; haciendo equipo, el chico que llevaba la etiqueta de arma se transformó en el aire para caer en forma de katana justo en las manos del otro chico. Así pues, en el aire, trataron de emboscar al pelinegro, sin embargo, él simplemente los esquivó dando un giro para luego darles una patada para desequilibrarlos.

De esta manera, empezaron a juntarse parejas para lograr derribar al profesor quien iba en serio con sus ataques, pues a más de uno lo dejó fuera de combate de un sólo golpe.

Lynn por su parte, se dedicaba a ver todo aquello; pareciera que todo había sido previamente ensayado por parte de los equipos donde se veía armas volar a las manos de los técnicos, dispuestos a atacar.

Todo aquello era tan irreal, personas luchando con armas tanto blancas como de fuego, tratando de herir a aquel que se hacia llamar docente.

No supo en que momento fue nuevamente arrollada por alguien, quitándola del camino del pelinegro, que ya la había visto ajena a la pelea.

\- No se distraigan chicos. Eso puede contarles muy caro - dijo el profesor antes de esquivar un nuevo ataque de sus alumnos para después realizar su contraataque.

Mientras tanto, Lynn por fin salía de su ensimismamiento, notando que era el mismo niño peliblanco él que la había salvado.

\- Gracias - dijo torpemente volviendo su atención a la pelea.

Le sorprendió un poco el que fuera precisamente Lincoln quien la salvara puesto que ya lo había visto unirse a otro chico para pelear contra el profesor. Si esta se trataba de una forma de crear equipos entonces el albino ya debería tener a alguien.

Estaba por preguntar por que no estaba con su nuevo compañero pero repentinamente fue empujada por el muchacho, evitando así ser golpeada por un mazo enorme que salió disparado hacia ellos.

El arma se transformó en una chica algo bajita quien miraba enojada al chico que la había lanzado de mala manera. Empezó a gritarle sobre lo estúpido que era emplearla de aquella manera mientras corría hacia otro sitio, buscando a algún técnico con la mirada.

Por su parte, el joven, bastante más grande que ella en cuanto a edad, prestaba más atención a sus manos que se veían bastante rojas y lastimadas, como si hubiera sostenido algo caliente con ellas.

\- Eso pasa cuando no eres compatible con alguien - comentó el albino señalando al joven antes de mostrar sus propias manos que se veía, estaban igualmente lastimadas con quemaduras leves - Puede pasar de varias maneras: no tolerar el peso, sentir que quema tus manos al sostener el arma, una descarga eléctrica... son las formas que se tiene para saber que no hay una buena resonancia entre almas.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que pueden ser o no compatibles un técnico y un arma por su alma?

Lincoln asintió.

\- Supongo que eso lo veremos más adelante en clase - comentó de manera apresurada - Ahora lo mejor sería que te transformaras antes de que seamos su objetivo otra vez.

\- Pero yo... no lo he hecho, no me he transformado por completo.

Lincoln la miró con algo de asombro y posiblemente miedo en los ojos.

\- Bien, esto puede ser un problema.

Por su parte, el pelinegro ya había noqueado a varios de los chicos, tanto armas como técnicos quedando en pie solamente seis, entre ellos Lynn y Lincoln. Las otras dos parejas de trataban de un par de chicos técnicos y sus armas: una guadaña y una lanza.

Warner sonreía confiado, sabía a estas alturas que al menos esas dos parejas ya serían definitivas puesto que sus almas resonaban de buena manera entre ellas, podía notarlo al verlas.

Continuo sus ataques contra estos chicos hasta que notó a él albino y la castaña. Sabía que ella era un arma que aún no se transformaba, por lo que decidió darle un pequeño empujón.

Desvió el ataque de la lanza e hizo caer al joven con la guadaña puesto que si bien, eran un buen equipo, el chico no estaba acostumbrado al peso de un arma como lo era aquella. Una vez se libró de sus atacantes por unos segundos, se dirigió a los dos chicos faltantes.

Dirigió su primer ataque a Lynn, esperando que lo detuviera cambiando su brazo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel niño pecoso deteniendo su puño con sus propias manos.

\- Buen movimiento chico - felicitó el maestro antes de soltar una patada alta que le dio en el brazo, haciéndolo caer - Pero aún te falta mucho que aprender.

Iba a seguir atacando al peliblanco, pero un golpe perfectamente colocado lo hizo retroceder. Lynn lo había atacado a puño limpio.

La joven deportista se puso en guardia. A sus 14 años, Lynn ya era cinturón negro primer Dan en Karate y había participado en torneos de Kick Boxing a nivel estatal, quedando siempre en los primeros puestos, incluso había practicado ninjutsu en alguna ocasión, por lo cual se sabía defender en una pelea y así lo demostró.

Comenzó a atacar al pelinegro, con golpes certeros y patadas rápidas que lo hicieron retroceder. Al ver esto, los otros chicos que ya se estaban levantando, decidieron emboscarlo en un ataque doble, pero el pelinegro anticipó su jugada y logró deshacerse de ambos, saltando en el aire y pateando en las cabezas de los técnicos.

Al caer al piso, nuevamente fue sorprendido por Lynn. Si bien, esto era algo que podía manejar con facilidad, le sorprendió lo bien que peleaba la chica pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella no estaba peleando como debería.

Siguió esquivando y desviando los ataques de la castaña hasta que se decidió a contraatacar; Lynn logró bloquear sus dos primeros golpes pero el tercero llegó a darle en el pecho. No fue un golpe fuerte, con la palma de la mano pero aún así, logró derribarla y mandarla a volar unos metros.

Le sorprendió bastante aquello y al incorporarse, notó que la mano del profesor parecía despedir pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Lincoln que se había mantenido al margen de todo aquello puesto que no contaba con un arma para atacar o con conocimientos sobre peleas, decidió que era momento de ayudar a su amiga, sobre todo al notar lo que hizo el mayor. Atacó al profesor, conectando un golpe en su mandíbula pero este le devolvió el golpe, mandandolo a volar lejos al igual que hizo con Lynn.

A la castaña le sorprendió un poco que aquel chico que apenas había conocido la estuviera defendiendo y ayudando desde que comenzó la pelea. Decidida a devolverle el gesto y notando que Warner estaba por atacarlo nuevamente, Lynn corrió en su dirección, decidida a golpearlo pero su brazo derecho emitió un brillo rojo antes de cambiar su forma a la de una cuchilla.

No dejó que esto la distrajera, después de todo no era la primera vez por lo que decidió seguir con su ataque el cual fue fácilmente desviado por el profesor, haciéndola caer junto al peliblanco.

Lincoln la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella se colocó en guardia, mostrando su brazo/cuchilla para defenderse.

El profesor sonrió satisfecho, decidido a atacarlos nuevamente pero para su asombro, notó que Lincoln tomaba la mano de la deportista de manera firme, mostrando su apoyo, como un equipo.

Lynn también se sorprendió por el gesto del albino pero pronto se sintió tranquila, como si con ese simple gesto el niño le diera a entender que estaba con ella, que la apoyaría.

Ese simple gesto fue lo suficiente como para que su alma empezara resonar con la del chico. Su cuerpo emitió un brillo rojizo antes de cambiar de forma en la mano del muchacho quien la sostuvo con firmeza.

Cuando el brillo se hubo disipado, Lynn por fin mostró su verdadera forma: se trataba de una espada Golok. Era un arma algo pesada que hacia ladear un poco al muchacho, una hoja recta y sólida, de alrededor de medio metro, carecía de punta pero parecía tener buen filo. El mango curbaba un poco y tenía detalles en rojo y blanco.

Lincoln la sostuvo fuertemente, dispuesto defenderse pero Warner relajo su postura a la vez que sonreía con satisfacción.

\- Perfecto chicos - dijo antes de empezar a aplaudir - Pueden tomar un descanso, el ejercicio terminó.

\- ¿Eh?

Muchos de los chicos que yacían en el suelo empezaron a incorporarse a duras penas a la vez que el pelinegro recogía su saco. Lo sacudió un poco y lo colgó en su hombro.

\- Ustedes - señaló a Lincoln y a los otros dos chicos que había derribado anteriormente - Les recomiendo que se queden con sus compañeros.

Ducho esto, camino con paso lento hacia la escuela.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - se escucho la voz de Lynn.

Lincoln levantó la Golok donde, a través del filo, se podía distinguir la silueta de la deportista quien veía todo desde su "nuevo cuerpo"

Tal y como lo había dicho Leni, para la castaña era como estar en una habitación oscura pero a la vez, sabía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

\- Es el fin del ejercicio - comentó una chica detrás de ellos, se tratada de la chica que se transformaba en guadaña - Será mejor que vayan a la enfermería y descansen.

Parecía que esto último iba más por Lincoln quien tenía múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo aunque no era el único.

De los quince chicos que se encontraban en aquella zona, solamente tres se encontraban de pie siendo Lincoln, Lynn y la chica guadaña.

\- ¡Chicos! - una joven rubia llamó su atención. La chica, de unos 18 años, venía de la escuela con paso seguro - Literalmente necesito que se retiren. ¿Hay alguien que necesite ayuda pada ir a la enfermería?

Más de la mitad de los presentes alzó la mano mientras que los otros no podían siquiera hacer eso. Si bien aquello había sido una práctica, muchos se habían llevando sus buenos golpes por parte del profesor, incluidos Lynn y Lincoln.

La rubia suspiro pesado, sabiendo quien había sido el causante de aquello, pero no es como si hubiera algo que podía hacer al respecto salvo ayudar a los novatos. Realizó un gesto con la mano y algunos chicos con bandas en el brazo fueron en su auxilio.

Lincoln dejó a Lynn "en manos" de una enfermera mientras trataban sus heridas. En comparación, el muchacho se había llevado la peor parte puesto que tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo, el labio partido y quemaduras de primer grado en las manos.

Al menos eso había sido lo que escucho Lynn mientras estaba en la enfermería. Ella por su parte, después de permanecer por bastante tiempo como una Golok, logró transformarse gracias a los consejos de la enfermera. Había sido aún más complicado que cuando se transformaba su brazo o su pierna, requería una gran concentración de su parte para volver a su forma humana.

Al cabo de lo que le parecieron varias horas, logró su cometido notando así, que su ropa estaba prácticamente intacta no así su cuerpo ya que tenía algunos moratones en los brazos y el pecho le seguía doliendo, producto de aquel último golpe propinado por Warner.

Le comentó esto a la doctora que la atendía y ella le explicó que aquel golpe lo había hecho el profesor con su onda de alma.

El pelinegro tenía la fama de ser uno de los mejores técnicos graduados de Shibusen, título que muy pocos ostentaban y como tal, no sólo sabía pelear si no que había aprendido a controlar su onda de alma para llegar a pelear sin un arma de ser necesario o por el contrario, saber usar cualquier arma modificando su alma para poder resonar en armonía.

A Lynn todavía le costaba bastante entender aquello de la "onda de alma" o la "resonancia" pero la doctora le dijo que lo aprendería pronto en clase y que por el momento sólo debía de preocuparse en descansar y en ver como estaba su técnico.

Su técnico. Warner les había recomendado quedarse como un equipo. Lynn no estaba muy segura de aquello, puesto que el chico no se veía como el tipo de persona que sabe pelear y bueno, no estaba del todo equivocada, pero cuando fue necesario, él no dudo en defenderla aún con sus propias manos. Eso le daba puntos a su favor a demás que se veía que era un chico agradable.

También estaba lo que había comentado él sobre la incompatibilidad. Cuando se transformó, Lincoln la sujetó con firmeza y en ningún momento mostró muestras de dolor al tomarla; al contrario, parecía que podía manejarla con facilidad, como si no pesara. Por su parte, al simplemente darle la mano, se sintió tranquila, lista para la batalla.

"Eso significa que sus almas resuenan perfectamente juntas" comentó la doctora después de que Lynn tratara de explicarle torpemente lo que había pasado.

Finalmente recordó las palabras de Dante: " _Por lo regular tu primera opción siempre es la correcta. Créeme, lo notarás al instante. Si tienen una buena resonancia, serán un equipo imparable_."

"Quizá podría darle una oportunidad" Pensó.

Lynn se quedó un tiempo más en la enfermería, para poder descansar y recuperarse ya que al parecer, en la tarde tendría su primer clase.

Cuando salió de allí, notó con grata sorpresa que alguien la estaba esperando.

\- ¡Lynn!

El peliblanco se separó de la pared donde estaba recargado. Llevaba varios vendajes en todo en cuerpo y sus ropas estaban rasgadas (razón por la cual podía notar los vendajes que llevaba en el pecho y en una de sus piernas a parte de los de los brazos y manos), tenía una sutura en la frente y un cardenal en la mejilla a parte del labio roto.

El muchacho notó la expresión de preocupación que había puesto la deportista de manera inconciente, por lo que trató de tranquilizarla.

\- Estoy bien - dijo mostrando las palmas a la vez que trataba de sonreír - Las he tenido peores, esto no es nada. ¿Tú como te encuentras?

Sabía que debajo de los vendajes que llevaba en las manos había quemaduras. Lynn no podía dejar de pensar en que si se hubiera transformado a tiempo, el chico posiblemente no estaría tan herido.

\- Yo, estoy bien - comentó sobando un poco su pecho, la sensación de hormigueo aun no se iba - No tuve heridas importantes. Tu... ¿De verdad estas bien?

\- Por supuesto - alegó con aire de superioridad tratando de no mostrar debilidad ante la castaña aunque por dentro todo le dolía - Como dije, esto no es nada. En casa una vez, caí con la bicicleta por un barranco por accidente. Me rompí dos costillas y el brazo izquierdo pero me enyesaron y me pusieron placas. A los cuatro meses estaba de nuevo en mi bicicleta.

Aquella historia le sonó vagamente familiar. Lynn tenía el recuerdo de haber pasado algo similar cuando estaba en una competencia de ciclismo todo terreno.

\- Ya veo - sonrió la deportista, aún sin estar convencida del todo - En ese caso, será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases.

Dicho esto, Lynn se giró y se dispuso a ir por los pasillos. Había preguntado a la enfermera donde sería la clase y trataba de no olvidar las indicaciones, pero una mano la detuvo apenas dio el primer paso.

\- Emmm... yo...

Lincoln soltó su mano en cuanto llamó su atención; se notaba algo nervioso e incluso podría decirse que ansioso; evitaba el contacto visual con la deportista a la vez que jugaba con sus pies y colocaba su mano en la nuca.

\- Esto... ¿Lynn?

\- ¿Si?

Respiró profundo para después sacar el aire y finalmente decidirse a mirar a los ojos a la castaña. Ella por su parte, ya imaginaba lo que estaba por decirle, por lo que decidió disfrutar verlo de esa manera, parecía un conejito asustado. No importaba si llegaba un poco tarde por esto.

Lincoln tomó aire.

\- ¿Tegustaríasermicompañera? - lo soltó de manera rápida, casi sin pensar para evitar darse tiempo para dudar.

\- ¿Eh? - si bien Lynn sabía lo que pidió, el hecho de que lo dijera tan rápido la hizo dudar.

\- Que si tu... a ti te gustaría... ¿Serias mi compañera? Por favor.

Lynn sonrió enternecida, el chico se encontraba con los ojos cerrados al igual que sus puños, alzando los hombros, como si esperara ser golpeado y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Por su parte, Lincoln ya esperaba la negativa de la deportista. Había parecido un torpe al hacerle la petición y realmente, no estaba seguro de por que estaba preguntando aquello.

Aún así, en ningún momento abrió los ojos, de esa manera evitaría ver como se burlaban de el antes de rechazarlo.

Así pasaron unos tortuosos segundos para el albino, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió dos pequeños golpes en el brazo izquierdo. Al abrir los ojos, notó que Lynn estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa y el puño cerrado, dando a entender que fue ella quien dio los golpes.

\- Esos dos fueron por no decirlo bien a la primera - comentó la chica sin perder la sonrisa. El chico se limitó a sobar la zona donde le había pegado y a mirarla sin entender - Si vamos a ser un equipo tendrás que hablar bien.

\- ¿Eh? - ahora fue el turno del chico de quedarse sin entender.

\- Que si vamos a ser equipo - remarcó la palabra "equipo" mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura - Tendrás que hablar bien. Si no puedo entenderte, ¿Cómo se supone que logremos realizar las misiones?

\- ¡¿Ehh?! - gritó, ganándose algunas miradas curiosas de los chicos que pasaban por ahí - ¿Tú quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

\- Me lo acabas de pedir ¿No?

\- ¿Eh? Si, pero... bueno, no pensé que aceptarías realmente.

Lynn alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y por qué no aceptaría?

\- Bueno - bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, el rubor de sus mejillas volvió a hacerse presente - Es que eres una chica genial que sabe pelear, lograste hacerle frente al mejor técnico graduado de Shibusen tu sola.

No es como si hubiera logrado hacer gran cosa contra él, aún así, Lynn no comentó nada.

Lincoln continuó.

\- Fácilmente podrás conseguir almas tu sola. Comparado contigo soy patético... no soy más que un chico de los suburbios que no quería estar en casa. Sólo se jugar videojuegos y leer cómics. Jamás podría llegar a.. ¡Ouch!

No terminó. Un nuevo golpe en el brazo, ahora más fuerte que los anteriores lo hizo detenerse.

\- Ahora escuchame bien Lincoln - Lynn se veía algo enfadada - No deberías subestimarte de esa manera. Durante la pelea contra el profesor demostrarse tu valor. Me protegiste varias veces e incluso peleaste a puño limpio contra él. Si me preguntas, eso no es para nada patético. Apuesto a que si entrenas lo suficiente llegarás a superar a ese demente - dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro.

El muchachito se quedó sin palabras. No imagino que lo que había hecho fuera para tanto, él sólo se había limitado a hacer lo que su instinto le indicaba.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - preguntó con incredulidad plasmada en el rostro. Lynn sonrió orgullosa.

\- Podría apostarlo.

\- Bien, en ese caso, y si estas vi en con alguien como yo... - Lincoln extendió la mano - Será un gusto hacer equipo contigo.

La castaña correspondió el saludo, estrechando fuertemente la mano del muchacho, lastimandolo un poco debido a las heridas que tenía pero el no se quejó.

Una vez sellado el trato, el nuevo equipo se dirigió con paso rápido a su salón. La hora estaba por ser marcada por la campana y debían llegar al salón "Luna creciente" antes que los dejaran afuera.  
_

 **Aclaraciones: Bien, he aquí el nuevo capítulo de este proyecto que sinceramente no se para donde se dirige.**  
 **Tengo la historia a grandes rasgos anotada, pero nada más. Ya se verá como se desarrolla la historia.**

 **En fin, este capítulo salió un poco más corto de lo que quería y esa es la razón de por que me tardé en actualizar. Explico: Yo ya lo tenía escrito al momento de publicar el primero, y me dediqué a escribir el tercero para poder publicar este. La cosa es que al releerlo, hubo unas cosas que no me terminaron de convencerme y termine por eliminarlas, pero tenía que editar la historia para que volviera a tener sentido. A eso sumarle una mudanza de un día para otro y lidiar con problemas del trabajo.**

 **Ahora, el tercer capítulo sigue en edición por lo que va a tardar un poco en salir.**

 **Por otra parte, este nuevo año, tengo pensado subir nuevos proyectos a la par que este por lo que puede que si me tome más del mes ir actualizando pero procuraré no tardar demasiado. Quiero que esta historia logre avanzar.**

 **En fin, agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, tanto en FanFiction como Wattpad. De verdad, agradezco que le den la oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Ahora, responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **J0nas Nagera: te invito a que leeas el manga. Soul Eater se convirtió en mi anime favorito y con respecto al manga... seré sincero, no le he terminado xD(Aún sigue publicándose, por lo que aún me falta) pero es bastante bueno debo decirlo. Eso sí, depende el gusto de cada uno.**  
 **Me alegra saber que he llamado tu atención con este nuevo proyecto y espero mantener tu interés en él.**  
 **Por otra parte, en este nuevo capítulo he descubierto quien será el compañero de Lynn y posible "sustituto" de Soul. Lamento si no es quien tú pensabas xD Aún así, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.**  
 **Cabe agregar, que me alegra saber que estas de vuelta, la broma que te has jugado fue épica y todas las nuevas actuaciones... pronto me leeras en los comentarios**

 **eltioRob95: No son raros en este fandom por lo que quise unirme también (sólo quiero ser popular (?)) Que también sería interesante ver a Lincoln en Inuyasha, imagino que algún día será... XD**  
 **Nop, aquí nadie salvo las gemelas (por que son, bueno, gemelas) tendrán parentesco.**  
 **Aquí se puede ver un poco más de ello.**  
 **Lo que si, me evitare inventar apellidos para los demás, para evitar descontentos y malentendidos.**  
 **Como dices, veremos que tal le va a Lynn en Death City, ya que este no es un lugar común ¿como crees que le vaya?**

 **Gracias a ambos por comentar, significa mucho.**

 **Nuevamente he tratado de evitar y corregir cualquier tipo de error. Cualquier comentario al respecto (sea para corregir, pedir que actualice o alguna mentada de madre) será bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que agregar, soy Sonikdc.**


	3. Pequeña Alma

**The Loud House y Soul Eater no me pertenecen.**

 **Nota del Autor: Antes de empezar con el nuevo capítulo, hay algo que me faltó comentar sobre el capítulo pasado. Algo de suma importancia.**

 **Quizá algunos lo notaron o lo sospecharon pero aquí hago la confirmación. El personaje del profesor que acompaña a Lynn no es de mi propiedad. El Oc pertenece a mi buen amigo Cianuro Monbebe. Así es, la identidad del extraño profesor es ni más ni menos que Karl Wagner, el excéntrico agente de la FBGC del Fic "Royal Woods Gohul".**

 **Supongo que debí haber aclarado esto en el capítulo anterior pero simplemente se me pasó XD. Lo que si, agradezco enormemente a Cianuro por permitirme utilizar a su Oc.**

 **En fin, otra cosa. No me había dado cuenta pero el autocorrector cambio el nombre en repetidas ocasiones (yo estudiaba en una escuela de nombre Warner, por lo que al escribir Wagner me lo marcaba mal y corregia)**

 **En los próximos días espero poder corregir este error.**

 **Por el momento sería todo, ahora si, disfruten el capítulo.**

Lincoln nunca fue lo que se dice, alguien sobresaliente o al menos el nunca se consideró así.

Hijo único de un matrimonio disfuncional y habiendo sido criado en los suburbios de el tranquilo pueblo de Warren, Michigan, Lincoln sólo se dedicaba a pasar sus días fuera de casa para evitar ver pelear a sus padres.

Logró mantener sus calificaciones dentro de lo aceptable, para evitar tener problemas con su padre y de paso tener cierta libertad para salir.

Solía pasar sus tardes en el Arcade del centro comercial, o en compañía de alguno de sus dos mejores amigos o más bien, sus únicos dos amigos: Clyde McBride y Samantha Sharp.

Al chico McBride lo conoció desde muy temprana edad cuando su familia se mudó a la casa de a lado.

Sam fue otra historia.

Si bien en un principio su vida no era tan mala, cuando cumplió los diez años empezó a notar las múltiples peleas en las que se enfrascaban sus padres por trivialidades. Esto hizo que, en un intento por no quedar en medio de dichas peleas, empezara a usar excusas para llegar tarde a casa, llendo usualmente al arcade o a casa de Clyde.

Un día en particular en que el Arcade había cerrado por fallas en algunas de las maquinas y su entonces único amigo se encontraba fuera, Lincoln decidió rondar por el centro comercial para hacer tiempo antes de llegar a casa.

Al pasar frente a la tienda de música del tercer piso se detuvo. En aquel entonces ya tenía cierto gusto por el grupo Smooch y al ver que ellos vendrían a la ciudad, no dudó en entrar al local para pedir informes.

Se dirigió directamente al aparador donde una joven se encontraba espaldas acomodando la mercancía.

La llamó tímidamente, esperando no molestarla. Cuando la chica volteó, Lincoln se quedó pasmado.

Cabello rubio hasta el hombro con un mechón pintado de azul, grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa ladina; su nombre era Sam Sharp según el gafete que llevaba en el pecho.

Lincoln no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó observandola embobado, pero supuso que fue bastante si ella tuvo que chasquear sus dedos para llamar su atención.

\- ... ¡Tierra llamando a bola de nieve! ¿Me escuchas? - lo llamó la joven. El chiquillo tardó en darse cuenta del curioso apodo pero no dijo nada - ¿En que te puedo ayudar pequeño?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! - tardó un poco en reaccionar - Yo... quisiera saber sobre los boletos para ver a Smooch.

\- ¿Smooch? - la chica lo miró con una ceja enarcada, Lincoln temió haber dicho algo que la molestara hasta que la vio sonreír - ¡Es genial que a alguien tan joven le guste la buena música! - exclamó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Algo confundido, Lincoln la escucho hablar sobre como los "niños de ahora" solo escuchaban música comercial antes de decirle sobre los boletos.

El pequeño escuchaba atentamente observando embobado a la chica y no se negó cuando ella empezó a explicarle sobre "buena música"

Así pasó un buen rato escuchandola hasta que su teléfono celular los interrumpió. El mensaje era de su mamá, preguntando en donde se encontraba y con terror notó que ya llevaba más de tres horas hablando con Sam.

Apresurado, se despidió, prometiendo regresar por esos boletos y a seguir aprendiendo de música.

Aquel día, Lincoln tuvo una enorme reprimenda por parte de sus padres, llegando incluso a una amenaza con el cinturón en mano de parte de su padre, si volvía a tardarse tanto en llegar sin avisar.

Si bien, no pudo volver donde Sam en los próximos días, se dedicó a ahorrar el dinero de su mesada a la vez que realizaba tareas para chicos de su salón a cambio de dinero para poder conseguir el boleto para el concierto.

Pasaron dos semanas donde Lincoln apenas y se veía con Clyde debido al tiempo que invertía realizando las tareas de sus compañeros, además de que había sido castigado por su padre, por lo que no podía salir de casa a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, aunque aquello valió la pena.

Una vez acabó su castigo, saliendo de la escuela se dirigió en una carrera hasta el centro comercial hasta la tercera planta, donde la tienda de música.

Sam se encontraba en el interior, explicando a una chica las diferencias entre tambores de una batería.

Lincon esperó paciente, rondando por la tienda en lo que Sam se desocupada, negando la ayuda del que sería el otro vendedor.

\- Por el momento sólo estoy observando.

Pasados unos diez minutos, la chica finalmente compró unas baquetas y prometió regresar por la batería que Sam le había mostrado. Cuando la del mechón azul se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un tímido Lincoln.

\- ¡Bola de nieve! - exclamó sin intención de molestarle - Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver por aquí.

Lincoln explicó lo sucedido en cuanto al castigo que le impuso su padre, omitiendo el hecho de que había estado consiguiendo dinero realizando tareas. Sam, algo apenada, le pidió disculpas por haberlo entretenido tanto aquel día.

\- ...Es sólo que, la música es mi pasión y no hay nada más genial que tener alguien con quien poder hablar y disfrutar de sus pasiones.

Al escuchar aquello, el albino no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- ¿Entonces? - Sam llamó su atención - ¿Compraras el boleto para ver a Smooch? Te advierto que ya no quedan muchos.

Nuevamente el color se le subió a las mejillas a la vez que buscaba en su bolsillo su billetera.

\- Ehh... si. Yo... compraré el boleto.

Ignorando el claro nerviosismo del chiquillo, Sam se dirigió a la caja, tomando el control de la computadora.

\- Aquí hay un buen lugar Linc - exclamó a la vez que giraba la pantalla, mostrando los lugares disponibles del auditorio donde se presentaría Smooch.

Era un buen lugar, de entre las primeras filas y con un costo accesible pero Lincoln no buscaba aquello en realidad. Buscando rápidamente con la mirada, encontró más atrás un par de asientos juntos libres. Los señaló.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que planeas llevar a alguien? - le guiño el ojo - Están algo alejados pero siguen siendo buenos lugares.

Una vez le dijo el precio, Lincoln entregó su dinero quedando únicamente con diez dólares en su cartera. Tendría que ver como sobrevivir el resto de la semana sólo con ellos pero se preocuparía después por eso.

\- Aquí tienes - Sam le entregó los boletos recién impresos - Dos boletos para ver a Smooch. ¿Piensas llevar a algún amigo contigo? ¿Quizá a tu novia?

Preguntó aquello de manera pícara. Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

\- Yo... Sam - dando una bocanada de aire para soltarlo segundos después, logró armarse de algo de valor para preguntar - Yo... ¿Quería ver si tu, quisieras acompañarme?

Fuera de burlarse o negarse, la joven de cabello rubio sonrió enternecida.

\- Vaya, con que por eso estabas tan nervioso. Por suerte para ti, ese día lo tengo libre, por lo que me encantaría ir contigo Lincoln.

Una vez confirmado donde y cuando se verían y, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, Lincoln salió de la tienda de música y del centro comercial. Una vez estuvo algo lejos no pudo evitar soltar un grito de júbilo al haber logrado invitar a Sam.

Aquel concierto sería inolvidable para ambos, en especial para el pequeño albino, pero no por las razones que esperaba.

Otra de las razones por las que Lincoln no salió durante su castigo fue porque quería el permiso de sus padres para ir al concierto, por lo que trató de comportarse lo mejor que pudo, haciendo todos sus deberes en casa, desde tirar la basura, barrer, lavar su ropa hasta sacudir, aspirar, preparar su almuerzo e incluso el de sus padres, todo para obtener el consentimiento de ambos. Debido a ello, sus padres, en especial su madre, no tuvo ningún inconveniente con que fuera a ver a su banda favorita.

Eso sí, tuvo sus condiciones. Alguien (Sam) tendría que ir con el para cuidarlo, tendría que ir a recogerlo a su casa, prometió contestar el teléfono cuando le llamarán (al menos por mensaje) y llamar en cuanto salieran del auditorio para avisar que ya iban en camino. Nada de desvíos o paradas y tendría que estar en casa al punto de las 2 de la mañana.

Por suerte para Lincoln, el concierto fue en sábado, por lo que no tendría problemas al llegar tan noche. También contaba con que los padres de Sam aceptaron llevarlos hasta el auditorio y recogerlos en cuanto terminara el concierto.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. La familia Sharp se presentó a su puerta exactamente a las ocho, los padres de Sam los llevaron hasta el auditorio en la camioneta familiar y prometieron esperarlos en un restaurante a un par de cuadras de donde estarían. Durante el concierto, ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron de pie, coreando a los artistas en todas sus canciones y gritando de emoción cuando anunciaban el cambio de música y a algún que otro afortunado que los acompañó durante una canción.

Podría decirse que fue la noche perfecta y que debía terminar con ellos consiguiendo los autógrafos de sus ídolos, algún souvenir en la tienda de regalos y quizá una merienda rápida antes de que Lincoln tuviera que estar en casa.

Pero el final fue completamente diferente.

El grupo Smooch anunció que la próxima sería su última canción. Obviamente los fans querían seguir escuchandolos pero ya se habían extendido más de media hora de lo que indicaba el programa así que, pidiendo comprensión, el grupo empezó a tocar.

Ni bien tocaron en primer acorde, múltiples gritos resonaron en todo en anfiteatro, pero estos no fueron gritos de júbilo, eran gritos de terror.

De una de las entradas del lugar, habia aparecido un hombre corpulento, de mirada perdida que llevaba a un enorme abrigo encima. Lo que había hecho gritar a la gente era que en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de una joven, de la cual brotaba una pequeña esfera azulada y el hombre estaba cubierto con su sangre. En la mano llevaba una enorme cuchilla, de unos cincuenta centímetros, también cubierta de sangre.

El pánico se hizo presente. Todos los asistentes trataron de alejarse del psicópata a la vez que la seguridad del lugar los guiaba por las salidas al igual que a los músicos que ya se encontraban fuera del escenario.

Aparentemente, la chica no había sido la única víctima; varias personas más, entre oficiales y civiles habían sido asesinados mientras aquel hombre se dirigía al auditorio.

Mientras la gente corría, varios uniformados lograron rodearlo, mientras se mantenía inmóvil, devorando aquella esfera azulada; lo amenazaron con sus armas si no tiraba la cuchilla.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue una de las peores tragedias que se vivieron en Warren.

El hombre tiró su arma y dirigió sus manos a los bolsillos, bajo la advertencia de los policías. De un segundo a otro, se escucharon múltiples explosiones dentro del complejo, a la vez que el lugar temblaba debido a las detonaciones.

Cuando los policías volvieron en sí tras aquella sacudida, notaron que no sólo el sospechoso ya no estaba frente a ellos, sino que muchas de las salidas de emergencia habían colapsado debido a las explosiones, acabando así en instantes con la vida de cientos de asistentes.

Sam y Lincoln se encontraban algo lejos de la zona de acción, estando en los asientos delanteros y centrales, tardaron en dirigirse a la salida, por lo que afortunadamente la explosión no los enterró, pero si logró herir a Lincoln en una costilla debido a uno de los escombros que salió disparado hacia él.

Sam, a sabiendas de lo que más o menos ocurria, trató de alejarse lo más que pudo, tomando la mano del pequeño y llevándolo con ella escaleras abajo, hacia el escenario.

Sobre ellos, entre las gradas, varios agentes más trataban de atrapar al terrorista que, a pesar de su corpulencia, era bastante ágil y veloz. Lograba esquivar las balas, saltando entre las butacas, a la vez que tomaba de entre los escombros alguna que otra esfera que lograba divisar para devorarla.

En algún momento, aquel sujeto pareció reparar en los dos amigos que trataban de huir por la zona vip. Saltó desde lo alto y empezó a correr entre los asientos, acercándose peligrosamente a donde estaban Lincoln y Sam, ignorando a los pocos asistentes que quedaban y que buscaban huir por las pocas salidas intactas.

No tardó mucho en llegar frente a los dos chicos, contándole el paso a la salida que se encontraba a lado del escenario. Tomando una actitud protectora, Sam colocó a Lincoln tras de ella mientras que aquel sujeto la miraba con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

\- ¡Tú! - señaló a Sam a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba en una mueca grotesca, dejando caer saliva desde las comisuras - ¡Eres de Shibusen!

Ante aquella declaración, tomó uno de los asientos que tenía cerca, arrancando de su sitio como si no fuera la gran cosa y se abalanzó sobre Sam.

\- ¡Acabaré contigo!

Múltiples disparos lograron distraerlo lo suficiente como para dar oportunidad a los chicos de retroceder y tratar de escapar por la otra salida lateral.

El hombre, protegiendose con el asiento, atinó a lanzarlo hacia sus atacantes, antes de repetir el proceso, arrancando varias butacas y lazandolas hacia los oficiales antes de volver hacia Sam y Lincoln.

Por su parte, ambos chicos ya se encontraban corriendo por uno de los pasillos que los llevaría a la salida.

Lilcon tenía muchas dudas y su costilla lo estaba matando, esperaba que no estuviera rota. Sam lo jalaba con ella mientras corrían, esperando tener el suficiente tiempo como para escapar de aquel maníaco. Desafortunadamente, no fue el caso.

Escucharon pasos resonar tras ellos y Sam logró girarse a tiempo como para notar que una butaca se dirigía a ellos. Se tiró al piso, jalando al chico con ella, esquivando así por poco el proyectil.

\- ¡Acabaré contigo!

El tipo se abalanzó sobre ella, sacando de entre sus ropas, una cuchilla semejante a la que había perdido anteriormente.

En ese momento, Sam, viéndose acorralada y temiendo por la vida de su nuevo amigo, logró colocar su brazo entre ella y el arma de su contrario, la cual emitió una luz azulada antes del impacto.

Lincoln gritó, pensando que sería el fin de su amiga y ahora era su turno, pero el sonido metálico que provocó dicho impacto, a la vez que veía retroceder al psicópata, lo hizo mirar dos veces hacia donde estaba la de mechón celeste.

Su brazo, o más bien, lo que debía ser su brazo, ahora era una especie de tubo metálico que llegaba hasta su codo. En el extremo, había una pequeña punta metálica adornada con un par de listones azules.

\- Lincoln - Sam lo llamó - ¡Corre!

Obedeció a medias. Corrió hacia la salida, saltando el asiento que yacía destrozado en el suelo, pero se detuvo al volver a escuchar el sonido metálico a la vez que la voz de Sam soltaba una maldición.

Tras de el, Sam atacaba al hombre con su brazo que ahora terminaba en una gran pica afilada de color dorado. La chica trataba de herir a su enemigo a la vez que se protegía de los impactos con su brazo metálico.

Por el otro lado, el sujeto parecía determinado en acabar con ella, gritandolo a la vez que seguía atacando.

La diferencia era que el cada vez se veía más agotado. Varias balas le habían alcanzado en su momento y la sangre empezaba a notarse entre sus ropas.

En un descuido, Sam logró mandar a volar la cuchilla en dirección a Lincoln quien poco a poco se había acercado hasta estar tras el asiento roto, viendo aquello como si de una película de acción se tratase.

El hombre, arremetió contra Sam con sus manos, esperando asestarle un golpe, pero nuevamente, dejando una abertura debido al cansancio y a las múltiples heridas que tenía que lo hacían ir más lento, fue herido mortalmente a la altura de su estómago.

Sam retiró su brazo/cuchilla de su interior, viéndolo caer al instante. Transformó su brazo nuevamente y soltó un suspiro, a la vez que voltearan hacia Lincoln. El muchacho por su parte, ya esta a frente al asiento, observando a su amiga que tenía varias heridas por la pelea, especialmente el brazo, que tenía múltiples cortes.

Sam caminó hasta él, tratando de sonreír, diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero en los ojos del peliblanco sólo había terror. Resignada, Sam esta a por contarle todo a Lincoln, quien probablemente tendría miedo de ella de ahora en adelante debido a su curiosa habilidad.

Dando un paso más hacia el chico, lo vio tomar el arma del suelo en un segundo, empuñandola. Parecía dispuesto a atacar.

Algo dolida por aquel gesto, trató nuevamente de explicar lo ocurrido, pero el niño se abalanzó hacia ella, pasandola de largo y enterrando el arma en el estómago del hombre que estaba tras ella. Sam tardó un segundo en reaccionar hasta que Lincoln fue empujado hacia la pared, quedando inconciente debido al golpe.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, aquel hombre trató nuevamente de atacar a la joven arma, pero ella fue más rápida, transformando en un segundo su brazo para lograr atravesar su pecho a la altura del corazón.

Sangrando, el hombre ya no pudo hacer más que dejar caer sus brazos a la vez que se transformaba en una esfera roja de buen tamaño frente a Sam.

Sin prestarle atención, la rubia fue donde su amigo, que se encontraba lastimado.

No tardaron en ser encontrados por la brigada de rescate y los policías que habían sido enviados.

En lo que Lincoln fue llevado al hospital de urgencias, Sam junto a sus padres, a quienes les dio una vaga explicación de lo que ocurrió, llamaron a los padres del muchacho para después seguir al chico.

Ya en la sala de espera, llegaron los padres del muchacho; el padre, iracundo, los acusó de querer matar a su hijo al no protegerlo del atentado.

Hubo una discusión muy acalorada entre los dos hombres de familia hasta que fueron detenidos por personal del hospital.

El padre de Lincoln salió a tratar de tranquilizarse, mientras que su esposa pidió disculpas por él e información sobre lo que había ocurrido. Omitiendo ciertos detalles, Sam le explicó como un psicópata había hecho colapsar algunas salidas con explosivos y que ellos habían sido alcanzados por los escombros, explicando así, las heridas de ambos.

Para suerte de Sam, con las vendas en su brazo herido y los cardenales en su rostro, no fue cuestionada por la mujer de cabellera blanca.

Momentos después donde sólo estaba presente un silencio algo incómodo, en la televisión apareció el reportaje de último momento donde se explicaba lo ocurrido. Todo había sido propiciado por un grupo terrorista que había sido quien colocó las bombas, resultando así, en cientos de muertos y miles de heridos. Aún se desconocía la razón por la que la gran mayoría de los asistentes trataba de salir ya que las explosiones habían ocurrido cuando todos estaban en las salidas.

La madre del pequeño, cuestionó a Sam al respecto quien sólo dijo que el concierto había acabado.

Obviamente Sam no podía decir nada al respecto, además que sabía que pronto habría gente que "aclararia" lo ocurrido; debía recordar pasar pronto al baño a hacer una llamada pero de momento, quería saber como estaba Lincoln.

Pasadas unos angustiante minutos, un doctor les informó que el chico sólo tenía contusiones leves, por lo que sólo se quedaría una noche en observación.

Aliviados, la familia Sharp decidió que era hora de irse. Se disculparon con los padres del chico, a lo que la madre, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, les dijo que aquello no había sido su culpa. Por su parte, el padre solamente les agradeció llamarlos, pero no dijo nada más.

Al día siguiente, Lincoln fue dado de alta. No recordaba gran cosa del incidente, sólo que la gente corría por alguna razón y luego las explosiones. Aquello había sido lo que les dijo a sus padres cuando despertó.

Esa semana no fue a la escuela, si bien sus heridas no eran graves, le dolía mucho el costado y la columna por lo que se dedicó enteramente a descansar bajo el cuidado de su madre.

El día viernes, Lincoln convenció a su madre que fuera al trabajo, ya que había pedido permiso para cuidarlo. Algo indecisa pero viendo que su hijo ya se veía mejor, decidió hacerle caso, prometiendo regresar temprano, para que así pudieran tener una cena los tres.

Una vez sólo, Lincoln salió a escondidas de su casa, hacia el centro comercial. Ahí, subió hasta el tercer piso y se dirigió a la tienda de música.

En el interior se encontraba el chico que lo había atendido en una ocasión anterior. Fue y le pregunto por Sam.

\- Lo siento amigo, ella no ha venido en esta semana.

Agradeciendole, salió de la tienda y camino un poco por los pasillos. Esperaba encontrar a Sam, para poder esclarecer lo ocurrido, pero parecía que aquello no sería tan fácil.

Siendo aún temprano, decidió ir al arcade a jugar un rato antes de tener que volver a casa. Quizá esta fuera su última oportunidad de jugar puesto que su padre le tenía terminantemente prohibido salir a cualquier lado que no fuera la escuela.

Pareciera que culpaba a Sam y a su familia de lo ocurrido y aquello lo molestaba.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que iba directo a alguien hasta que chocaron.

\- Lo siento, yo... ¡Sam!

Frente a él, con la misma sonrisa ladina que llevaba el día que la conoció, Sam lo saludaba con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Hey, Linc. Me alegra ver que estas mejor.

Ansioso por saber lo ocurrido y feliz por ver a su amiga, Lincoln la asaltó con varias preguntas, antes de que ella lo callara y le pidiera ir a la zona de comida.

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento en una mesa algo retirada, aunque de igual manera no había mucha gente, por lo que podrían llevar su conversación en paz. Sobre la mesa, Sam dejó un par de hamburguesas con papas y refrescos los cuales no tardaron ser asaltados por Lincoln. Tenía hambre, y si bien, sólo tenía algunos golpes, su madre había insistido en las comidas saludables, evitando grasas, carne, lácteos, sal y básicamente, cualquier comida rica.

\- Bueno - Sam adoptó una expresión sería, Lincoln tragó su bocado antes de mirarla a los ojos - Antes, quiero saber, ¿Qué tanto es lo que recuerdas?

El peliblanco tomó otra mordida antes de contestar, pensativo.

\- Lo recuerdo todo Sam.

Algo intrigada puesto que no era lo que había escuchado de su madre, preguntó al respeto.

\- ¿Qué tanto es "todo"?

\- Todo - contestó alzando los hombros - Se que eres un arma, te vi combatir a aquel psicópata y se que no fue un ataque terrorista, fue él el que causó las explosiones y todo.

\- ¡Como sabe...! - se detuvo al ver que un par de personas se les quedaron viendo - ¿Comoa sabes que... soy un arma?

\- Tu director me lo dijo.

Eso último la tomó por sorpresa. El director no era alguien que fuera así como así a hablar con los demas, no fuera de la escuela y menos con alguien que no era un técnico o un arma.

Lincoln continuó.

\- En el hospital, en la noche, una niña pequeña fue a hablar conmigo sobre lo sucedido. Pensé que era una broma o se trataba de una niña del hospital que se había perdido y quería hablar con alguien, pero ella puso un espejo frente a mi y por ella vi a un sujeto loco con máscara de esqueleto y un traje negro.

En definitiva, se trataba de Shinigami-sama. Lincoln tomó un poco de soda.

\- El tipo de la máscara me saludó y dijo que la niña era parte de su Buró de Logística de América... o algo así. Y que yo debía guardar silencio al respecto, para evitar que las personas entraran en pánico. También me agradeció por ayudar a acabar con el asesino y desapareció.

Cuando la niña guardo el espejo me explicó que algunas personas como tú, se transforman en armas y que estudian en la escuela del director para ayudar a la gente.

Para ese punto, Lincoln miraba a su contraria con intensidad.

\- Entonces ¿Tu eres una especie de super héroe que salva a los demás? ¿Puedo ver como te transformas? ¿Sólo puedes transformar tus brazos o también puedes transformar tus piernas? ¿Ya habías luchado contra los malos antes?

\- ¡Hey! Tranquilo amigo - dijo Sam ante la avalancha de preguntas. Lincoln guardó silencio esperando respuesta - No soy un superhéroe, yo sólo soy una estudiante a la que le apasiona la música.

Esa respuesta desanimó un poco al niño. Sam suspiró antes de sonreír.

\- Escucha Linc. Realmente no soy alguna clase de heroína. Yo, estudio en Shibusen y trato de ayudar a las personas, pero lo del otro día...

Su mano se cerro en un puño a la vez que lágrimas de impotencia recorrian sus mejillas.

\- Mucha gente murió y no hice nada, debí haber ayudado en algo y sólo corrí.

\- Sam, eso no es cierto.

\- Es cierto, cuando noté que ese tipo era un huevo de Kishin yo sólo huí.

\- ¡Sam! - Lincoln alzó la voz - No podías hacer mucho sin un compañero.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La niña, me dijo que era sorprendente que pelearas tu sola sin un compañero y vencieras al... ¿cómo lo llamaste? Bueno, no importa. Ella dijo que eso era inusual.

\- Si, bueno yo...

\- Además, salvaste mi vida. Para mi realmente eres una super heroína.

La miró atónita. Aquel niño, ese pequeño de once años la estaba consolando pero no sólo eso, le estaba haciendo notar lo que realmente hizo.

\- Yo... no fue nada.

\- ¿No fue nada? ¡Fue la más grandiosa perleaban que haya visto!

Sam sonrió mientras en niño contaba todo lo que pasó con efectos especiales de voz y sonidos que el mismo hacia.

\- ... y luego, cuando me volteaste a ver y el tipo se estaba levantando... pensé que lo habías visto, pero cuando el te iba a golpear, yo ¡foshhhh! - hizo un ademán como si tomará algo y luego movió rápidamente su brazo sobre el otro, a manera de flecha - Y logre darle y luego ¡Pam! - hundió su estómago como si alguien lo golpeara - y luego tu...

\- Espera Lincoln - el joven detuvo su anécdota - ¿Tu lo viste pararse?

\- Eh... ¿Si?

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? - no lo preguntó a manera de reproche, parecía genuinamente interesada.

\- Ahhh, no lo sé. Quiero decir, sabía que tenía que advertirte, pero sabía que si gritaba te haría algo y yo vi la espada y el no me estaba viendo a mi, así que... ¿lo hice?

\- Vaya, eres muy valiente Linc - acarició su cabeza, despeinandolo un poco - Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. Fue muy peligroso. Te golpeó por eso.

\- Pero tú lograste acabarlo después.

\- Si bueno, pero ¿Y si te pasaba algo malo? Pudo golpearte más lejos o pudo sacar otra arma.

Lincoln bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento.

\- Esta bien bola de nieve - dijo a la vez que lo despeinada más.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Detente! ¡No soy una bola de nieve! - trató de fingir enojo pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro lo desmentia.

\- Esta bien, Bola de nieve.

Lincoln rió al igual que Sam, mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso que salió del tipo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esa bola roja, la que apareció cuando tú... - miró a los lados antes de continuar en voz baja - acabaras con él.

Por suerte Sam no se lo tomó a mal. Lo volvió a despeinar, se veía adorable así.

\- Eres muy curioso Linc, pero ahora no puedo decirte. Es algo... complejo.

Se puso de pie.

\- Me tengo que ir, tu termina Lincoln.

\- ¡Espera! Si te... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Sam volvió a sonreír, Lincoln podía ser algo ingenuo a veces.

\- Por supuesto. Ahorita tengo que ir con mis papás a arreglar algunas cosas además que tengo que hablar con mi jefe por lo de los días que falté a trabajar, pero aquí me verás el lunes como todos los días en la tienda de música.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto. Había pensado que Sam tendría que volver a Shibusen y bueno, no estaba del todo equivocado, pero aquello lo sabría después. Terminó su hamburguesa y regresó a casa en una carrera para evitar meterse en problemas con sus padres.

En los días siguientes, Lincoln empezó a ir diario con Sam a la tienda. Su hora de comida coincidía con su hora de salida de la escuela, por lo que solía ir corriendo hasta el centro comercial para poder hablar con ella por los restantes cuarenta minutos antes de tener que regresar a casa.

Había mentido a sus padres a cerca de por que llegaba una hora tarde, diciendo que tenía un curso extra de matemáticas para ayudarle en los exámenes.

Como llegaba a tiempo a casa y parecía que no había bajado el rendimiento en la escuela, su madre no le vio mayor problema aunque su padre tenía sus sospechas, pero decidió no decir nada.

Durante ese tiempo, Sam le explicó a detalle todo a cerca de ser un arma y sobre Shibusen.

Explicó como los alumnos de esa peculiar escuela solían tomar misiones para acabar con los "huevos de kishin" y que aquellas esferas que había visto aquel día eran las almas de las personas al igual que aquella esfera roja era el alma del asesino.

Le explicó que el color se debía a que el alma había sido corrompida ya que los huevos de Kishin cometían el pecado de devorar almas humanas con el fin de obtener más poder. También esa era la razón de por que los había perseguido, o más en específico, a Sam.

El alma de la chica era un alma fuerte, pues tenía tiempo entrenando en Shibusen y aquel sujeto lo había notado de alguna forma.

También le explicó que las armas solían trabajar en equipo con los llamados "técnicos" pero Sam no contaba con uno puesto que su alma parecía no resonar con los técnicos que le habían pedido ser su compañera.

\- Como no tengo aún un técnico - explicó la del mechón azul - Shinigami-Sama me dijo que debía descansar una temporada, para tener mi alma en paz, por lo que me mandó con mi familia. No me mal entiendas. Amo a mis padres pero, es frustrante verlos y saber que yo no he conseguido un compañero y que por eso estoy aquí.

También estaba el hecho que sus padres eran arma y técnico respectivamente y aquello la molestaba aún más, pero aquello no se lo diría.

\- Si quieres - Lincoln trató de hacerse ver más grande y fuerte de lo que era, señalandose - Yo puedo ser tu técnico.

Enternecida, Sam le agradeció el detalle con un pequeño abrazo.

\- Eres muy tierno Linc, pero dudo que puedas ser mi compañero.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque aún eres muy pequeño Linc, y el entrenamiento de un técnico es muy peligroso y exigente.

\- Puedo lograrlo - dijo el chico, separándose de Sam - Puedo entrenar y ser el mejor técnico de Shibusen y transformarte en una Death Scythe.

\- Sé que podrías hacer eso y más Lincoln, tu fácilmente te puedes volver un gran técnico.

\- Entonces, ¿Puedo ser tu compañero?

Por un momento Sam lo consideró. El pequeño realmente se veía decidido a ser su técnico. Tomó su mano con delicadeza, acción que logró hacerlo sonrojar un poco. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera preguntar por qué había hecho eso, su mano emitió un brillo azul antes de cambiar de forma en la mano del chico.

Ni bien se hubo transformado nuevamente en aquel bastón dorado, Lincoln retiró la mano, soltando un grito por el dolor. Algo asustado, el peliblanco la miró, preguntando con la mirada.

\- Parece ser que no será posible Lincoln - dijo con un mirar triste y una sonrisa igual - Nuestras almas no son compatibles.

\- Ya veo... - Lincoln bajó la mirada, completamente desanimado. Eso último le había dolido bastante; sintió cierta opresión en el pecho pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Hey! Quita esa cara larga - Sam volvió a sonreír de manera normal - No podemos ser compañeros pero aún así, que eso no impida que te conviertas en el mejor técnico de Shibusen.

Lincoln trató de sonreír.

\- Y dime Sam... tú... ¿Tendrás que regresar a Shibusen?

Sam apartó la mirada.

\- Si, en un mes más o menos. Empezarán a llegar los alumnos nuevos y probaré suerte para encontrar a un técnico.

Lincoln seguía con su semblante triste. Respiró hondo y trató de mostrarse fuerte.

\- En ese caso, yo iré contigo y me volveré un técnico.

\- Bien - Sam sonrió - Entonces más te vale ser el mejor.

Después de aquello, continuaron viéndose hasta que Sam tuvo que irse de vuelta a Nevada. Ella continuó contándole historias de la escuela y explicando todo lo que podía a cerca de Shibusen. No sólo eso, también aprovechaba para tratar de hacer crecer el gusto musical del chico, enseñándole música, instrumentos que el pudiera tocar, le hablo sobre historia de la música y de algunos músicos reconocidos. Él por su parte también hablaba de sus gustos, llegando a invitar a la chica a jugar al arcade aunque fuera un rato antes de que tuviera que regresar a casa y fue en una de estas ocasiones, que todo se fue al carajo.

Quedando un par de días para que la chica volviera a Shibusen, Lincoln ya estaba pensando como pedirle a sus papás que lo transfirieran aunque bien podría pedir consejo a Sam.

El chico iba camino al centro comercial hasta que se topó con un auto demasiado conocido por él.

\- ¡Lincoln! - la voz de su padre lo hizo detenerse.

El hombre bajo del vehículo, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿A dónde te diriges jovencito?

\- Yo ah... voy a... conseguir unas cosas para la escuela.

\- ¿Con permiso de quien?

Lincoln no respondió. No sabía que responder.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Papá, yo...

\- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

\- El curso...

Estaba por responder que no hubo la última clase, pero la mirada molesta de su padre lo hizo callar.

\- ¿Cuál curso?

\- El de regulación de...

\- Tal curso no existe. ¿Verdad?

Mierda.

\- Lincoln, tal curso no existe, fui a tu escuela a preguntar. Así que, ¿Qué has estado asiendo durante todos estos días jovencito?

\- Yo...

\- ¡Has estado viendo a la chica del concierto!

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, lo tomó del cabello y lo subió al auto.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su padre lo golpeó con el cinturón por haber estado mintiendo, desobedeciendo y juntándose con esa chica que lo envolvió en medio de una terrible tragedia.

Cuando su madre llegó y al ver su espalda toda golpeada ademas de un golpe cerca del ojo, empezó a reñirle a su marido.

Fue una pelea terrible, terminando en que él y su madre salieron de la casa hasta casa de su abuelo Albert donde se quedaron algunos días.

Lamentablemente no pudo despedirse de Sam.

Su situación en adelante no mejoró mucho. Terminanorn volviendo a su hogar con su padre, quien ahora lo trataba de una manera más severa que antes.

Las peleas entre sus padres aumentaron por lo que el intentaba por todos los medios no estar en casa. Se metió a numerosos cursos extracurriculares que comprobó ante su padre. Solía ir con Clyde cada que podía mientras pedía su ayuda no sólo con la escuela. Lincoln estaba determinado en ir a Shibusen.

Durante ese año no supo nada de Sam, pero logró mejorar su desempeño académico, lo suficiente como para que lograra inscribirse en Shibusen al pasar a la secundaria con una beca que lo apoyaría con su material escolar.

Sus padres, no muy contentos, en especial su padre, aceptaron que fuera a aquel internado en Nevada pues sabían que aquella era una escuela de élite por lo decidieron permitirle asistir siempre y cuando no bajara su rendimiento académico.

Así fue como, decidido a graduarse como el mejor técnico de Shibusen y creador de una Death Scythe, Lincoln llegó a Shibusen.

 **Aclaraciones: Bue... si de por sí, nunca se lo que hago exactamente, este capítulo fue completamente improvisado. ¡Pero! Quería explicar la historia de Lincoln y por que quería ser un técnico.**

 **Un nuevo personaje ha aparecido y créanme, no será la última vez que lo veamos XD**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado la interacción entre Sam y Lincoln.**

 **Por si se lo preguntan, Lincoln siente algo por Sam, peeeeero, eso no evitará el Lynncoln (Me gusta el Samcoln, pero prefiero y esto es Lynncoln). Consideren su enamoramiento como algo meramente platónico.**

 **En fin, traté de explicar lo mejor que pude la batalla, en cuanto a lo que corresponde a Shibusen (y se que habrá quien lo note), yo me imagino que en Shibusen estarán acostumbrados a recibir gente todo el tiempo, no sólo por... ciclos, como es en escuelas normales, por lo que las clases como tal, han de variar en cuanto a su comienzo.**

 **A Sam le dieron un descanso por lo que fue con su familia y así conoció a Lincoln, pero él seguía en clases (terminando el ciclo normal). Lincoln decidió terminar bien la escuela primaria e inscribirse a Shibusen de la manera "correcta"**

 **Pero bien pudo tratar de entrar en cualquier momento(?**

 **La verdad no se si me estoy explicando...**

 **En fin, ya me haré bolas explicando después, de momento, sólo agradezco a quienes están siguiendo esta historia.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Gabomon01, por sus consejos para esta historia; trataré de hacerla menos seria y más cómica como lo es Soul Eater originalmente. (Aunque bueno, en este capítulo en particular no creo que lo haya logrado)**

 **Gabomon01: Mi intención es que las personas entiendan cuando empiece la acción (que falta aún para ello) por lo que trato de explicar lo mejor que puedo lo referente a las almas, espero estar logrando algo decente xD poco a poco irán apareciendo más personajes, pero manten a Leni vigilada XD tendrá más apariciones en el futuro y será más importante de lo que crees (spoiler(?)) En cuanto al Lynncoln... ¿que te digo? Es mi debilidad xD**

 **Aunque eso sí, puede que en el futuro escriba sobre otras parejas en otros proyectos.**

 **Gracias por apoyarme con este proyecto y te mandó un saludo desde México.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Me agrega que esto te "anime" a leer el manga (somos dos xD) que como dato te diré que son muy diferentes la animación del manga, y francamente, te diría que veas el anime primero (claro, sólo es una opción)**

 **Créeme que batallé bastante en elegir que arma sería Lynn ya que tenía que ser un arma que Lincoln pudiera utilizar, pero que a la vez, quedara de acuerdo con la personalidad de Lynn. Creo que la Golok da justo en el blanco xD**

 **El Lynncoln el mi ship favorito, por lo que no podía ser de otra manera(? Eso sí, tomará su tiempo que estos dos logren avanzar, no sólo como compañeros XD Pero eso se verá despues.**

 **Con respecto a las demás Louds, pronto irán apareciendo, en este capítulo hubo alguien a parte de Sam por supuesto (que no sólo saldrán las Loud xD)**

 **Me disculpo por los errores (trataré de corregirlos lo más pronto posible) pero es bueno saber que no me fue mal con la escena de batalla xD espero que esta también haya quedado.**

 **Un saludo colega :3**

 **Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que se interesaron es este proyecto. Cualquier comentario tanto bueno como malo es bien recibido XD**

 **Sin más que decir, soy SonikDC.**


	4. Conocimiento

**The Loud House y Soul Eater no me pertenecen.**

Las clases en Shibusen no diferían del todo con las que impartirían en una escuela normal. Los estudiantes eran separados por grupos según su edad y estudiaban el grado que les correspondía con las materias que llevaría una escuela normal. La diferencia eran las clases sobre el estudio de almas y las de educación física.

En estas dos clases en particular, los estudiantes ya no eran divididos por grado, si no por nivel de conocimiento, por lo que solían ser muy variadas en cuanto a edad. Estaban los niveles básico, medio y avanzado, catalogados con una, dos o tres estrellas respectivamente.

De esto se enteraron nuestros protagonistas en cuanto llegaron a la sala "Luna creciente" donde el profesor Wagner los esperaba al igual que al resto de chicos. En el salón ya se encontraban alrededor de veinte chicos más.

\- Adelante chicos - los llamó un sonriente Wagner. Su ropa era la misma que llevaba en batalla, por lo que se encontraba arrugada y con tierra pero aquello no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la zona alta del salón, que era similar a un anfiteatro, con el pizarrón en el centro y los asientos alrededor de él en un semicirculo ascendente.

Las ventanas tras de ellos daban a una de las laterales del complejo, cosa que tomó en cuenta el albino pues cuando se dirigían hacia allá desde la enfermería se habían perdido entre los pasillos, teniendo que recurrir a un par de chicas que pasaban por allí para pedir indicaciones. Lynn por su parte, agradecía que las chicas que las ayudaron les dijeran exactamente como llegar; tenía malos recuerdos de cuando inició la secundaria donde la mandaron al sótano en lugar del gimnasio.

\- Ahora, presten mucha atención...

La clase ocurrió sin mayor problema. Wagner hablo sobre la fundación de Shibusen, su propósito, y a grandes rasgos, mencionó algunas de las batallas más importantes que se habían librado. En el tiempo que llevaba Shibusen "en servicio" habían aparecido alrededor de seis "reyes demonio" o "Kishin" como les llamaban. La diferencia entre un Kishin y un "Kishin en potencia" o "Huevo de Kishin" era principalmente el nivel de poder que tenían, obtenido de la cantidad de almas que consumían. Los Kishin completos tenían que haber consumido una cantidad impresionante de almas para obtener dicho estatus, posiblemente consumiendo un número de almas mayor a siete cifras.

\- ...ustedes combatirán con huevos de Kishin solamente, pero eso no significa que se puedan confiar. Al ser almas corruptas, estas son bastante poderosas y fácilmente podrían acabar con ustedes si no saben defenderse.

\- Profesor - una chica alzó la mano.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué tan probable es que un nuevo Kishin aparezca?

Wagner meditó la pregunta unos momentos.

\- Yo diría que la posibilidad es menor al 3% - los chicos parecieron contentos con aquella noticia. Alzó la voz - Pero esto no significa que sea imposible. Nosotros somos entrenados para poder acabar con ellos antes de que se vuelvan una verdadera amenaza, pero, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, siempre habrá alguno que logre burlarnos por tiempo suficiente para alimentarse de miles de almas. Es cuando obtiene una gran cantidad de poder que deciden atacar, no sólo a inocentes, siempre vendrán hacia nosotros - se detuvo un momento, analizando las reacciones de sus alumnos. La mayoría ahora tenía caras de preocupación - Los técnicos y armas somos su mayor amenaza y tratarán de acabarnos lo más pronto posible. Ser estudiante de esta escuela no es ninguna broma o algo que tomar a la ligera. A partir de ahora, su vida siempre estará en riesgo.

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió a todos. Parecía que varios finalmente tomaban conciencia de lo que podía pasarles. Alguno que otro, especialmente chicos mayores que tenían sueños de grandeza, parecían emocionados por el peligro. Wagner los identificó fácilmente, lamentando en su mente sus posibles muertes prematuras.

Por lo regular ese tipo de chicos confiados y que seguían creyendo que esto era un juego, eran los primeros en morir. Tristemente no eran pocos los casos donde algún chico o chica, decidiera irse por su cuenta a pelear, o tratara de enfrentarse contra varios enemigos a la vez, pensando que podría con ellos y pereciera en el intento. Wagner sinceramente esperaba que, durante su entrenamiento, llegaran a cambiar su mentalidad.

Dejando que pasarán un par de segundos más para que los chicos pensaran en lo que acababa de decirles, el pelinegro finalmente volvió a tomar la palabra, volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa ladina y colocándose frente a su escritorio.

\- Bueno, siempre que tomen en serio su entrenamiento y se dediquen a cuidar tanto su cuerpo como su mente, no habrá por que preocuparnos - algunos se seguían mostrando indecisos, Wagner continuó - Deben recordar siempre que: "Un alma saludable, habita en un cuerpo saludable y una mente saludable"

Aquello lo anotó en el pizarrón con grandes letras algo torcidas. Pareciera que no estaba acostumbrado a escribir en él. Los jóvenes tomaron nota.

\- Bien - dijo el mayor, viendo que ya todos habían anotado - Ahora, ¿Quien puede decirme que es una bruja?

Todos dudaron al respecto. A Lynn le parecía un poco fuera de lugar aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Fueron mujeres a las que acusaron de practicar brujería, hacer pactos con el diablo y esas cosas? - dijo con duda un muchacho alzando la mano.

El profesor no dijo nada al respecto y esperó a que alguien más contestara.

\- Son... ¿personas qué practican magia? - contestó otra chica. Wagner siguió observandolos.

La gran mayoría seguía dudoso sobre que contestar. Lynn estaba por preguntar que tenía que ver todo aquello con los Kishin hasta que a su lado, Lincoln alzó la mano y se colocó de pié.

\- ¿Enemigas de Shibusen?

Un par de personas rieron al escuchar la respuesta del peliblanco quien de momento se sentía avergonzado pero Wagner los silenció rápidamente con un ademán.

\- Muy bien señor... - lo felicitó esperando a que dijera su nombre.

\- Lincoln. Lincoln Rhyme.

\- Muy bien señor Rhyme, excelente respuesta. Gracias - Lincoln tomó asiento - Las brujas son, junto con los Kishin en potencia, los mayores enemigos de técnicos y armas.

Un par de chicos, los que en su momento Wagner había localizado como imprudentes en potencia, rieron ante su explicación. El resto de alumnos sólo lo miraban con curiosidad. Siguió caminando alrededor de su escritorio a la vez que hablaba y tomaba de la barra del pizarrón un par de gises.

\- Más vale que tomen mis palabras en serio - miró a los tres chicos del fondo que seguían riendo - Las brujas son reales. Tan reales como este pizarrón - lo golpeó con uno de los gises, mostrando su punto - Son sumamente peligrosas y solamente equipos de tres estrellas son los que están capacitados para pelear contra ellas sin morir en el intento.

Nuevas risas por parte de los chicos del fondo. Una vena se notaba ya en la frente del docente.

\- Me alegra que les divierta tanto allá arriba. ¡Pareciera que no le temen a las brujas!

Al decir esto, Wagner arrojó el borrador directamente a la frente del que parecía ser el líder de los tres. Seguidamente, arrojó los gises a los otros dos chicos, noqueando al primero y dejando adoloridos a los otros dos.

Ahora, con cierta molestia, el profesor continuó.

\- Como dije, deben tomar esto muy en serio. La manera de lograr transformar a un arma en una Death Scythe o "Arma de Shinigami" es consiguiendo noventa y nueve almas de Kishin en potencia más el alma de una bruja. Esto significa que para graduarse y ser técnicos o armas de tres estrellas deberán acabar con una bruja.

Hubo silencio, los dos chicos a los que les había lanzado el gis, trataban de hacer que su amigo reaccionara. Suspirando, Wagner fue en su dirección.

\- Pueden irse chicos, mañana hablaremos sobre resonancia y comenzaremos a ver en detalle la historia de la escuela.

Dicho esto, tomó al joven inconsciente, cargandolo como si fuera un costal y lo llevó hacia la enfermería.

El resto de alumnos se quedaron viendo profesor hasta que este salió de salón sin saber que hacer exactamente, hasta que poco a poco fueron saliendo del salón.

Lincoln y Lynn fueron de los últimos en salir, no muy seguros de que hacer a continuación. La clase no había sido muy extensa y había sido la última del día.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó Lynn a su compañero pues tenía el ligero presentimiento de que el albino sabía más que ella sobre aquel extraño lugar.

\- Pues... - se quedó pensativo unos momentos - Tenemos el resto del día... ¿Te gustaría ir al parque? Conozco uno aquí cerca, así podremos hablar.

Si bien a Lynn le encantaba jugar al aire libre, sobre todo practicar algún deporte, no traía consigo su equipo además que aún no conocía a nadie ahí salvo a Lincoln, quien no se veía en condición de siquiera andar, mucho menos de jugar. Prefirió entonces seguir la idea del chico de sólo ir a hablar. Aún tenía varias dudas sobre todo lo que pasaba en Shibusen.

\- Me parece bien Linc. Yo te sigo.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida, pasaron por un pasillo extrañamente concurrido. Al observar mejor, Lynn notó que los chicos se encontraban alrededor de un enorme tablero de anuncios. Curiosa, Lynn se acercó para ver por que tanto alboroto, seguida de cerca por Lincoln.

En el tablero se encontraba lleno de casillas de madera las cuales tenían las misiones de las que había hablado Wagner. Los papeles que describían la misión tenían en la parte superior una marca de una, dos o tres estrellas a parte que varias tenían un sello que indicaba que ya habían sido tomadas. Todos los que se encontraban alrededor de aquel tablero buscaban alguna misión que pudieran realizar y que marcara una buena paga.

\- Pronto tendremos nuestras propias misiones - mencionó Lincoln tras de ella - Cuando vayamos a tomar una, tendremos que decirle al Profesor Wagner o a Lincer.

\- ¿Lincer?

\- Es otro de los profesores de Shibusen, por lo que sé, imparte clases de secundaria y entrena a los estudiantes de dos estrellas.

\- Ya veo...

Lynn se quedó pensativa, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Pasaron de largo el tablero de misiones y salieron al fin de Shibusen.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque que Lincoln conocía, se encontraba apenas unas calles abajo; lo que si, se notaba que su nuevo compañero no estaba del todo en condición pues al simplemente bajar las escaleras de la escuela y bajar por las empinadas calles de la ciudad, el chico ya se veía exhausto.

Durante el trayecto apenas hicieron un par de comentarios a cerca de como parecía que querían matarlos de agotamiento al colocar al menos siete pisos de distancia de escalera hasta la escuela o del peculiar profesor que los hizo pelear entre ellos apenas llegaron.

Una vez en el parque, tomaron asiento en una banca frente a las canchas de baloncesto; por un momento Lynn pensó en jugar un poco pero nuevamente descartó la idea tenía muchas dudas y esperaba que el chico junto a ella le aclarase algunas de ellas.

\- Bueno... - a su lado, Lincoln se veía bastante nervioso. Ajustaba el cuello de su playera - Supongo que... si vamos a ser compañeros, deberíamos conocernos mejor ¿No te parece?

Sonrió al decir aquello y Lynn lo imitó, asintiendo. Estaba de acuerdo, en sus equipos siempre se hacían mecánicas para conocerse ente sí y así mejorar la confianza.

\- Me parece buena idea.

\- Bien - Lincoln se colocó frente a la chica, tratando de no aparentar tanto nerviosismo - Soy Lincoln Rhyme, técnico de Shibusen. Nací y crecí en Warren, Michigan en los suburbios. Tengo doce años, casi trece. Me gusta jugar videojuegos, soy muy bueno en juegos de estrategia y shooters - Lynn no sabía a que se refería con eso último pero no lo interrumpió, esperaría al final para hacer preguntas - Veamos... también me gustan los cómics, en especial Ace Savvy. Me gusta dibujar, salir a jugar con mi mejor amigo Clyde, soy fan de Smooch y trato de aprender a tocar el bajo. ¿Debería agregar algo más?

\- Creo que por el momento esta bien Linc - sonrió la chica - No sabia que también eras de Michigan.

Lincoln abrió los ojos.

\- ¿También? Es decir, ¿Eres de Michigan? - Lynn asintió - ¿De que parte?

\- De Royal Woods.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso esta cerca.

Lynn asintió, recordaba ir alguna vez a Warren por un torneo de baseball júnior donde lograron vencer al equipo local.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de "shooters"?

\- Juegos de disparos - comentó el chico a la vez que fingía sostener un arma entre las manos y disparar - Soy muy bueno con las armas - pensando un poco lo que dijo, rectificó - Sólo en los videojuegos claro. No quiero un arma de fuego como compañero. Tú me gustas - ambos se sonrojaron, Lincoln trató de componerlo - No me refiero a que me gustes, me gustas como arma... Quiero decir, no es que no me gustes, me agradas, pero también como arma. No quiero decir que sólo me gustes por ser un arma, me agradas así, aunque es genial tu forma de arma...

A estas alturas el chico de cabello blanco se encontraba completamente sonrojado, sin saber bien como darse a entender por lo que fue bajando el tono de su voz hasta que fue sólo un murmullo. Ella por su parte, seguía con un leve rubor a causa de las palabras del niño junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lincoln trató de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos al terminar, demasiado avergonzado como para ver a la castaña a los ojos. Lynn soltó una pequeña risa que lo hizo encogerse aún más en su lugar.

\- L-lo siento - dijo la chica entre risas - Entiendo lo que quieres decir Linc - Lincoln alzó un poco la cabeza para ver a su contraria - Sólo, no esperaba que usaras esas palabras y verte tratar de corregirlo... me pareció algo gracioso y lindo.

Lincoln dudaba que su rostro pudiera estar más rojo, producto de las palabras de la chica, aún así, esperada poder ocultarlo un poco. Aún con el rostro cubierto preguntó.

\- ¿Y tú, Lynn?

Tardó un poco en recuperar la postura, pero se dispuso a contarle sobre ella, sobre todo para que ya no estuviera tan avergonzado.

\- Bien, veamos. Nombre, Lynn Loud Jr. Eh... ¿Arma de Shibusen? - trató de imitar al chico en cuanto a la presentación, aunque sabía que como arma había algo más que agregar, sólo que ella no sabía que arma era.

Si bien se había transformado alguna parte de su cuerpo en una cuchilla y hace apenas unas horas lo había hecho por completo, desconocía su forma final. Cuando hubo cambiado de forma, se encontraba en aquella habitación oscura, al tanto de lo ocurría, consciente de que era sostenida por Lincoln, pero nada más.

El chico pareció entender su duda y pareció meditar al respecto. Sabía que Lynn era una especie de espada, pero no era como las que conocía. Su forma diferenciaba mucho de las espadas rectas medievales o espartanas; era más semejante a un machete, pero no era lo mismo.

\- Supongo, que habrá que preguntar a algún profesor que arma eres - comentó el chico - No se mucho de armas realmente.

Lynn asintió, pensando en que eso debía ser lo primero que debía hacer el día siguiente en cuanto llegara a la escuela.

\- Esta bien - continuó - Tengo catorce años, soy de Royal Woods, Michigan donde he vivido toda mi vida. Me gustan los deportes, he practicado... - se detuvo un momento a hacer cuentas - Alrededor de 20 disciplinas diferentes, entre ellas: fútbol, baloncesto, baseball, ciclismo, hockey, natación, karate, judo entre otras - Lincoln tenía los ojos y boca abiertos al escuchar aquello - También soy buena en los juegos de mesa aunque no los juego muy a menudo.

\- Tú... ¿De verdad prácticas todos esos deportes?

\- ¿Eh? Si, practico todo eso y más desde los siete. Siempre he querido participar en los juegos Olímpicos - explicó - Pero nunca estuve segura de que disciplina quería, así que decidí practicar la mayor cantidad de deportes que pudiera. Le agarré gusto a varios de ellos y otros, simplemente no era mi estilo (como el golf o la gimnasia) así que practiqué deportes distintos como el fútbol o el ninjutsu.

Lincoln no salía del todo de su aturdimiento. Le sorprendía que aquella chica apenas mayor que él practicara tantas disciplinas. Imaginó que tendría conocimientos de pelea al verla encarar a Wagner pero de ahí a practicar... ¿Cuántas dijo? Aquello debería ser considerado un récord mundial.

\- Wow - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la vez que reía nerviosamente - Me parece increíble. Es... es asombroso que hagas todo eso. Debes de ser bastante popular.

Por un momento volvió su inseguridad. A comparación de la chica frente a él solamente era un niño inútil que leía cómics en ropa interior, siendo el único ejercicio que realizaba la abdominal que tenía que hacer al levantarse y si acaso, correr tras el autobús para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Se sintió un torpe al pedirle que fuera su compañera.

\- Si bueno... - Lynn lo sacó de sus pensamientos - No soy realmente popular - Lincoln se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso - Al practicar tantos deportes a diario no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer amistades. No me malentiendas, no es que no haya intentado hacer amigos, pero es difícil cuando saliendo de un entrenamiento tengo que correr a otro y no me doy tiempo para nada. Además... - dudó un poco en continuar, agachado un poco la cabeza y cerrando los puños - A muchos chicos no les agrada la idea de que una chica los venza en los deportes por lo que tienden a alejarse de mí o a simplemente no dejarme jugar con ellos.

Recordaba una vez en particular cuando fue a jugar fútbol al parque con chicos mayores. Era la única chica jugando entre ellos y al marcar su quinto gol los chicos ya se encontraban bastante fastidiados ante su despliegue de habilidad. Entre ellos decidieron dejar el partido para reritarse, dejando a la chica sola. Al día siguiente, cuando Lynn los volvió a encontrar jugando, rápidamente se negaron, dando mil y un excusas para no dejarla entrar.

\- Que estúpidos.

Lynn volteó algo sorprendida por aquellas palabras, tanto por quien las decía (Lincoln se veía bastante inocente) como por la razón. El chico continuó.

\- Para mi es asombroso que una chica sepa librar sus batallas, que no tema a jugar rudo y que pueda defenderse - volteó a verla con una sonrisa segura - Es genial que seas así Lynn.

Ahora era el turno de la chica de sonrojarse y ocultar el rostro sin saber que responder exactamente.

\- Gracias - dijo finalmente de manera algo tímida.

Tratando de volver a su seguridad inicial, Lynn tomó una bocanada de aire antes de soltarlo a la vez que empezaba con su verdadero interrogatorio.

\- Dime Lincoln - hizo una pausa, esperando a que el chico también se terminara de recomponer - Cómo... ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto a cerca de Shibusen? Dices que eres nuevo pero sabes bastante sobre los Kishin y las almas y las brujas - aquello seguía sonandole extraño pero de todas formas todo el lugar lo era.

\- ¿Eh? - la pregunta tomó un poco por sorpresa al chico pero se compuso rápido y meditó su respuesta - Pues... donde vivía me hice de una amiga, ella era un arma y fue quien me contó a cerca de Shibusen. Era genial pasar el tiempo con ella - rememoró sus últimas semanas con Sam - Me explicó lo que era un técnico, un arma, algunas cosas sobre almas, brujas, Kishin en potencia... todo lo que ella había aprendido aquí me lo enseñó en el tiempo que nos conocimos.

\- ¿Y qué fue de ella? - preguntó intrigada.

\- No... estoy del todo seguro. Se que volvió a Shibusen pero ya no supe más de ella... no podía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo... pasó algo - Lincoln agachó la cabeza con impotencia - Y mi padre pensó que ella era la culpable. No me dejó seguir juntandome con ella aunque lo hacía a escondidas. Cuando me descubrió... - sobó su mejilla inconscientemente - Digamos que no lo tomó bien y me regañó sin dejarme salir de la casa... Ni siquiera me dejó despedirme de ella cuando tuvo que regresar.

\- Vaya... yo, lo lamento Linc.

\- Esta bien. Ahora que estoy aquí puedo tratar de buscarla - el chico sonrió confiado. De nueva cuenta, pensó que lo que dijo podría llegar a malinterpretarse, por lo que trató de corregir - No como mi compañera por supuesto. Sólo... Sólo como amigos. Ella es muy agradable, puede que incluso se lleven bien. Además...

Dejó la frase incompleta, recordando cuando Sam le había dado la mano en un intento por averiguar si eran compatibles.

\- ¿Además...?

Antes de decidirse a continuar, un balón impactó contra el respaldo de la banca en la que estaban, tomandolos por sorpresa.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la recién llegada, quien había lanzado el balón y ahora estaba recogiendolo del suelo cuando este rebotó hacia ella.

\- Lo siento mucho - exclamó la chica con un leve acento inglés. Era la misma chica que Lynn había conocido en el tren - No creí que hubiera alguien aquí y la arrojé sin pensar. Lo siento... - fue bajando el tono al momento de erguirse pues había reconocido a la castaña - ¡Hey, LJ! ¿Qué tal todo chica?

El peliblanco se quedó al margen, alternando su mirada entre ambas chicas tan parecidas y sopesando el curioso apodo con el que llamó a su compañera.

\- ¡Luna! - saludó la deportista a la recién llegada chocando la mano con la de la músico.

Luna también extendió su mano al peliblanco quien la chocó al igual que su compañera.

\- Por cierto - dijo dirigiéndose sobre todo al albino - Mi nombre es Luna, hacha doble demoníaca. ¿Tú quién eres amiguito?

\- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! Mi nombre es Lincoln, técnico recién ingresado y compañero de Lynn.

Luna amplió su sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

\- ¡Vaya! Es genial escuchar eso - ahora se dirigió a la castaña - Parece que te has conseguido un buen compañero aquí LJ - los dos menores se sonrojaron un poco, la chica continuó - Por cierto, ¿Que tal su primer día en Shibusen?

\- Bien, supongo - comentó Lynn con sarcasmo - El profesor es un psicópata que nos atacó y envió a varios a la enfermería y noqueó a un chico durante la clase - dijo mientras señalaba a Lincoln y sus múltiples vendajes - Pero fuera de eso, todo esta perfecto.

\- Es la forma de trabajar de Wagner. Es algo duro pero lo hace por nuestro bien - lo excusó - Aquí la vida está en juego constantemente por lo que debemos aprender a defendernos y pelear. Quizá su método no es el más ortodoxo pero es el que da mejores resultados.

\- Es como dice - habló una chica apareciendo tras de Luna. Ésta tenía el cabello castaño claro atado en una coleta como la de Lynn y en sus dientes llevaba brackets. En su atuendo predominaba el color amarillo - Lo hace por nuestro bien a pesar de actuar como un demonio. Si no nos mata él, no lo harán los huevos de Kishin.

Rió por el comentario. Por su parte, Luna soltó un quejido ante el comentario y los dos menores se limitaron a ver extrañados a la recién llegada.

Tras de ella se acercó un tercer chico, de cabello oscuro y chaqueta de cuero; miraba a la castaño claro con una expresión de fastidio que quitó al estar más cerca de las dos jóvenes.

\- Disculpen a mi amiga - habló el joven - A ella le encanta contar chistes aunque no sean tan buenos.

Ante el comentario la chica de brackets le dio un codazo en las costillas pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- Chicos - llamó Luna a sus amigos - Ellos son Lynn y Lincoln. Sin nuevos aquí en Death City. Acaban de ingresar a Shibusen - los dos menores saludaron con un ademán - Lynn, Lincoln. Ellos son Luan - señaló a la chica que correspondía al saludo de los novatos - Mi amiga, compañera y técnico...

\- Luan. Técnico de hacha demoníaca. Aspirante a comediante y animadora de fiestas - se presentó la chica.

\- Y este de aquí es George. Técnico de lanza demoníaca y mi bajista estrella. Su compañera se encuentra enferma por lo que no ha venido... - observó unos momentos a sus contrarios - Eso me recuerda, ¿No les gustaría unirsenos en el juego? Para que así sea más interesante.

Dicho esto, giró en la punta de su dedo el balón que traía consigo antes de hacer un pase a George quien hizo pasar el balón por sus brazos, antes de sólo sujetarlo entre sus manos.

Lynn se vio muy tentada a aceptar pero, recordando que no estaba sola pensó en negar antes de que Lincoln la tomará por el brazo.

\- ¿No quieres acompañarlos? - preguntó el muchachito con una sonrisa - Puedo esperar aquí. Ve a jugar.

Lincoln había intuido gracias a lo que la castaña le había contado, que estaría ansiosa por jugar. El también se uniría de estar en mejor condición pero la paliza que le dieron no le dejaba si quiera caminar sin sentir puntazas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Aún así, se daría el lujo de verlos jugar y de paso, ver como jugaba una atleta que practicaba múltiples disciplinas.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de la chica.

\- ¿Estas seguro Linc? Puedo acompañarte si quieres - aunque se notaba a leguas que quería jugar con aquellos chicos.

\- Claro, ve a jugar. Yo te espero aquí.

\- ¡Bien! - Lynn se colocó de pie, dejando sus cosas en la banca. Si rostro ahora tenía una mirada de concentración y una sonrisa confiada que incentivó a los mayores - En ese caso, te encargo mis cosas.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu chica!

\- ¿Qué sean George y Lynn contra tu y yo, Luna? - preguntó Luan tomando el balón de manos del chico y botandolo un par de veces en es suelo.

\- ¿No prefieren ser los tres contra mi? - preguntó Lynn arrogante. Aquello descolocó un poco a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Vaya amiga! Tú no te andas con rodeos - Luna imitó la sonrisa confiada de Lynn - ¿Estas segura? ¿No será demasiado para ti?

La sonrisa de Lynn se mantuvo, Luna tomó aquello como la confirmación que necesitaba.

\- Bien. En ese caso - pidió el balón a Luan e hizo un pase a la castaña - Sacas tú novata. Que sea a 50 puntos.

.

El juego fue intenso. Lynn sorprendió a todos al momento de demostrar sus habilidades con el balón. Al principio había sido subestimada por los tres jóvenes pero al ver que el marcador se encontraba 13 a 0 en los primeros minutos debido a los tiro a certeros de la chica, sobre todo desde fuera del área de tiro, empezaron a jugar en serio.

Aún asi, les costó bastante trabajo contraatacar puesto que Lynn era bastante rápida, lograba burlarlos con facilidad y tenía un brazo que superaba incluso a George quien era el que se encargó de meter la mayoría de las canastas a su favor.

Tanto Luna como Luan trataban de robar el balón a la deportista cada que tenían oportunidad y hacer un pase a George pero aún así, Lynn se las arreglaba para alcanzar a bloquear al pelinegro y evitar que encestara.

Pasada más de media hora de juego, el marcador se encontraba 44 a 39 a favor de Lynn.

El muchacho peliblanco se encontraba absorto, viendo como su nueva compañera se las arreglaba para darle pelea a aquellos tres chicos mayores que ella. Por un momento había cruzado por su mente que lo que le había contado momentos antes se trataba de una exageración pero viendo ahora como volvía a encestar, ganando otros dos puntos a su favor, Lincoln no tuvo ninguna duda de que sus palabras eran reales.

\- ¡Eso es Lynn! - vitoreo el muchacho ante la anotación. Lynn se detuvo un momento a verlo y sonrió.

Luan con el balón, hizo un pase a Luna quien trató de anotar pero Lynn la bloqueo. Le sorprendía bastante como aquella niña les estaba dando tan dura pelea. Logró hacer una finta y dar un pase a George quien se encontraba fuera del área de tiro. Antes de que Lynn pudiera detenerlo, él encestó ganado así otros tres puntos: 42 a 46.

A estas alturas, la castaña ya se encontraba exhausta; sus oponentes no estaban mejor. Sólo dos canastas más y lograba ganar el juego. Al momento de sacar, fue bloqueada al instante por Luna, lo que la obligó a retroceder y tratar de rodearla pero lamentablemente, Luan que ya había visto que la chica estaba cansada, logró arrebatarle en balón en un momento de distracción por parte de la menor, lanzando desde ese mismo punto hacia la canasta. Lo había hecho por inercia pero aún así, para sorpresa de todos, logró encestar.

\- ¡Eso es dud! - Luna chocó los cinco con su técnico seguida de George.

Por su parte, Lynn ya se encontraba con el balón, lista para sacar. Estando a sólo dos tiros de la victoria, rápidamente arremetió contra los tres jóvenes que trataron de detenerla sin mucho éxito. Dribleando y esquivando, Lynn logró burlar a los tres antes de saltar con balón en mano y meterlo en la red contraria.

Dos puntos. Lincoln volvió a gritar su nombre emocionado. Esto le dio ánimos para acabar el juego.

Ahora era Luan quien tenía el balon. Trató de imitar a su contraria, esquivando y burlando a la castaña antes de realizar un pase a Luna quien al instante lo pasó a George. El chico se encontraba listo para tirar pero Lynn fue más rápida; cuando lanzó el balon, ella ya sé encontraba en el aire, en mitad del camino a la red, tomando así el balón para ella. Logró esquivar con relativa facilidad a Luna y a Luan antes de tirar desde media cancha.

El balón dio en el aro, girando sobre este y aumentando la tensión sobre quien ganaría. Pasados un par de tortuosos segundos, el balón cayó por la red, dando así tres puntos a la castaña. Marcador final: 45 a 51.

Lynn celebró su triunfo saltando y gritando mientras sus contrincantes se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, exhaustos; se dirigió a su compañero con quien chocó los cinco antes de darle un rápido abrazo debido a su felicidad. Por suerte, no notó el leve rubor que se formó en las mejillas del chico.

Habiendo descansado unos segundos, Luna se acercó a la menor.

\- ¡Cielos chica! Debes decirme dónde aprendiste a jugar así. ¡Fue asombroso!

\- Si - se unió Luan - Literalmente barriste el suelo con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - dijo Lynn con algo de arrogancia mal disimulada - Llevó años entrenando. Ustedes tampoco lo hicieron mal, me dieron una buena pelea.

\- Fue un tres contra uno - habló George - Es más sorprendente que tu nos dieras tanta pelea y al final ganaras. Mis felicitaciones chica - extendió la mano y Lynn no tardó en corresponder el saludo - La próxima vez, cuando mi compañera y el tuyo estén en mejores condiciones, podremos hacer un verdadero juego de baloncesto. Por cierto, te quiero en mi equipo.

\- ¡Hey! - Luna trató de fingir enojo - Yo la quiero en mi equipo. Así finalmente te patearé el trasero.

De un momento a otro, ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una pelea por ver quien se quedaba con quien. Por otro lado, Luan se acercó a los novatos; Lynn se encontraba sentada a lado de Lincoln, buscando entre sus cosas una botella con agua.

\- De verdad que lo hiciste genial Lynn - comentó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado - ¿Qué tal sí como premio, te invitamos a ti y a tu amigo algo de tomar?

Su botella de agua se encontraba casi vacía, por lo que Lynn no dudó en aceptar su ofrecimiento. Además, sería buena idea empezar a tratar con más gente, sobre todo al notar como no sólo no se enojaron con ella por ganarles en el juego, sino que incluso planeaban volver a jugar con ella. Esperaba que aquello siguiera así pues no quería repetir lo que había sucedido en donde vivía.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué dices tú Linc?

El chico, algo indeciso, decidió acceder. Sus pensamientos sobre la situación no diferían tanto con los de la chica, pues quería empezar a hacer algunos amigos aprovechando que en aquel lugar nadie lo conocía (salvo tal vez una única excepción).

\- Claro. Vamos.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida antes de que Luan diera un silbido llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos que no dejaban de discutir.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! - al instante ambos chicos dejaron de pelear y se encaminaron a donde los demás - ¡Lynn dice que se quedará en el equipo que le consiga la mejor bebida.

Dicho esto, tanto Luna como George se miraron unos instantes, antes de empezar a correr en dirección a los demás y gritar al unísono.

\- ¡Al Death Café!

 **Aclaraciones: Vale, no se que les parezca a los demás pero esto es algo que siempre he querido ver xD. Desde el episodio de la alberca inflable he querido saber como sería la interacción entre las hermanas y Lincoln en alguna actividad en común. Puede que aquí se vean más escenas así en el futuro.**

 **En fin, aquí pongo algo más de información a cerca de el mundo de Soul Eater, espero que se entienda. Esto más que nada para tener referencias al momento de empezar con la acción (para lo que falta todavía un poco, sean pacientes)**

 **Algo más. Me he tenido que sacar un apellido para Lincoln de la manga; se que dije que no lo haría, pero creo que para él, que será un personaje principal era necesario. Evitaré usarlo lo más posible pero de cualquier forma, ahora aquí será Lincoln Rhyme (quien sepa a quien estoy haciendo referencia con el, tendrá un lugar en mi corazón a demás de posiblemente un dibujo de mi parte xD)**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a AlicedeOz por su ayuda en cuanto a correcciones.**

 **J0nas Nájera: Un capítulo completamente necesario e improvisado xD; mi idea es hablar un poco sobre la historia de los personajes y la razón de por que están en Shibusen, pero para Lincoln, no sólo quería una pequeña escena retrospectiva (como con Leni por ejemplo) me alegra que haya sido bien recibido.**

 **Con lo que respecta a Sam, dejaré que la historia avance un poco más antes de afirmar algo :b**

 **Aquí Lincoln tendrá que demostrar de lo que esta hecho; puede que sea un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, esto principalmente por un factor muy simple: es hijo único. También se incluiría la relación con su padre (como dices, es todo un cretino, pero créeme, eso ayudará a la historia).**

 **En fin, gracias por apoyar esta historia y en general, las que he escrito :'3**

 **Un saludo colega**

 **Rackno Warlord: es genial que te guste la historia, espero seguir manteniendo tu interés en ella. Gracias por leer.**

 **Cuanquier comentario, sobre que tan mal o bien va quedando esto será bien recibido. Lamento los errores que pudiera haber no notado y espero corregir en el futuro.**

 **Sin más que decir, soy Sonikdc.**


	5. Charlas

**The Loud House no me pertenece.**

Resultó que el lugar al que los dirigieron los tres jóvenes mayores en busca de una bebida era el mismo lugar al que Leni la había llevado el día anterior. Parecía ser un lugar bastante popular entre estudiantes.

Después de una nueva pelea entre Luna Y George sobre que bebida era mejor, Luan aprovechó para contar un nuevo chiste:

\- No creo Georgie, que Lynn te prefiera por tus "Blue eyes" pero puede que Luna la ahuyente por su "Pure Energy"* ¿Entienden?

Apenas terminó, empezó a reír a carcajadas. Sus amigos sólo se quejaron pero para los más pequeños había sido bastante bueno, por lo que no dudaron en reír, subiendo el ánimo de la comediante.

Los cinco chicos pidieron sus bebidas (Lynn prefiriendo la bebida que George le proponía sobre la de Luna, causando las burlas del pelinegro contra la castaña por obtenerla en su equipo) antes de salir a caminar por entre las calles de Death City. Aún se encontraban algo cansados, por lo que sólo se limitaron a caminar mientras charlaban, George sirviendo de apoyo para el peliblanco ya que le costaba caminar debido al dolor.

Ya entrados en confianza, Luna, Luan y George contaron como fue que llegaron a Shibusen siendo Luan la única oriunda de Death City. Los tres compartían una historia similar, donde al tener Técnicos y Armas dentro de su núcleo familiar decidieron seguir sus pasos y unirse a Shibusen. Ellos se conocieron en clase y entablaron una gran amistad junto con la compañera de George e incluso entre tres de ellos decidieron formar una banda debido a que compartían su pasión por la música. Luan por su parte siempre procuraba apoyarlos e incluso en algunas presentaciones que hacia (como animadora de fiestas los fines de semana que no tuviera misiones) los ayudaba a presentarse en dichas fiestas, adquiriendo así cierta popularidad en la ciudad.

Los menores también contaron su historia, siendo Lynn la más entusiasta al contar sobre todos sus logros en el ámbito deportivo; por su parte, Lincoln no dijo mucho, se limitó a mencionar que fue por una amiga que decidió volverse, no sólo un técnico, si no que el mejor técnico de todo Shibusen. Notando que el pequeño albino no diría más a pesar del entusiasmo que mostró al decir eso último, decidieron dejar el tema de lado y hablar sobre sus experiencias al momento de realizar sus misiones, siendo ahora Luna y Luan las más entusiasmadas con el tema. George no contó mucho pues al parecer, si bien ya tenía tiempo de haber empezado a tomar misiones, no solían terminar de la mejor manera debido a su compañera.

Aquello llamó la atención del albino pues, por cómo entendió las cosas, al alma de su compañera le costaba resonar en armonía con la de él. Cuando estuvo por preguntar las razones a parte del nombre de la chica, el teléfono celular de Luan los interrumpió.

\- Rayos - comentó la comediante después de leer el mensaje que le había llegado - Parece ser que Shinigami-Sama quiere vernos. Y ya saben lo que dicen "La muerte no espera a nadie"

Ahora todos soltaron un quejido mientras Luan reía a carcajadas. Sus amigos se quedaron pensando unos momentos por que razón los quería ver el director antes de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, para dirigirse a la escuela. Al quedar solos, Lynn y Lincoln decidieron regresar a sus dormitorios, en especial el albino pues quería dedicarse a descansar.

La deportista llevó a su compañero hasta el dormitorio de técnicos para después dirigirse a su propio dormitorio. Leni aún no había llegado y por lo que le dijo Sarah al preguntarle, podrían pasar un par de días para que ella regresara.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo te lleva realizar una misión? - preguntó la castaña a la cuidadora.

\- Depende mucho el tipo de misión - respondió Sarah con paciencia - Leni y Dante son un equipo de dos estrellas, las misiones que toman pueden ser bastante peligrosas y tienen que tomar su tiempo en preparar una estrategia.

Por lo que veía, no solo se trataba de pelear "a lo bruto" como diría su padre.

Agradeciendo la información, Lynn se dirigió a los baños del dormitorio para tomar una ducha antes de dirigirse a descansar.

Al día siguiente, después de haber desayunado y con la energía repuesta, la castaña se dirigió a la escuela donde empezaría por fin sus clases. Como había logrado conseguir a su compañero el día anterior, pudo ingresar a sus clases normales de secundaria.

La primer y segunda semana de clases solía estar enfocada a que los chicos recién llegados, hicieran equipos. Aún así, las clases se impartirán de manera normal por lo que, de tardarse mucho, tendrían que ponerse al corriente con sus materias. También habían casos donde aún pasadas esas semanas, había algunos rezagados que por una razón u otra, no lograban congeniar o resonar con alguien.

En estos casos, se solía esperar a que llegarán nuevos estudiantes para hacer pruebas de compatibilidad.

Las primeras clases de Lynn fueron sencillas, los profesores, si bien un tanto estrictos y un tanto excéntricos, eran amables y pacientes con sus alumnos, respondiendo todas las cuestiones que tuvieran, aun si no se trataba del todo de sus materias.

Fue durante su clase de literatura que Lynn volvió a tener un percance. La maestra había hecho una pregunta y ella había alzado la mano para contestar; en ese momento su mano se transformó en una cuchilla como ya había pasado anteriormente, ganándole el peso por la sorpresa y dañando así el escritorio donde se encontraba.

Todos voltearon ante la sorpresa y Lynn empezó a temer por las reacciones que pudieran llegar a tener sus compañeros pero para su asombro, salvo algunos murmullos por parte de unos chicos (nada discretos) que se preguntaban que clase de arma era ella, todo quedó en un pequeño susto y continuaron con la clase.

\- Señorita Loud - llamó la maestra. Lynn se limitó a verla - ¿Quiere ir a la enfermería?

Aun algo aturdida, Lynn tardó en asentir. La maestra pidió entonces que alguien la acompañara, siendo una chica de cabello oscuro quien se ofreció. Se trataba de la misma chica que había conocido el día anterior durante la pelea con Wagner.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y la animó a imitarla para así guiarla hasta la enfermeria. Sujetando su brazo/cuchilla con cuidado, Lynn la siguió mientras ella se presentaba.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Alexandra Rivers. Pero puedes llamarme Alex.

\- Lynn, Lynn Loud - comentó mientras seguía viendo a su brazo, un tanto molesta consigo misma por haber interrumpido la clase de esa manera.

\- Descuida Lynn - habló la pelinegra - Pronto podrás controlarlo, no es tan difícil.

\- Es como dice tu compañera, Lynn - una voz grave llamó su atención.

Tras de ellas se encontraba el profesor Wagner, con su vestimenta igual de descuidada como se veía el día anterior.

\- Profesor - dijeron ambas. Wagner sonrió de manera afable.

\- Alexa, puedes regresar a tu clase, yo me encargaré de Lynn. Por favor dile esto a tu profesora. No tardaremos demasiado.

Algo extrañada, Alex asintió y se despidió de Lynn para después regresar a su salón.

\- Sigueme.

Sin entender muy bien por que, Lynn siguió al pelinegro hasta lo que supuso era su oficina. Se trataba de una habitación un tanto pequeña, saturada de papeles, carpetas y objetos diversos que iban desde ropa hasta el cráneo de un ciervo junto con muchas bolsas de frituras tiradas en el suelo y algo que esperaba, no se tratara de un brazo. Al igual que en el resto de la escuela y de la ciudad en general, había decoraciones de calaveras en las paredes y en las lámparas sobre su cabeza. En el escritorio, atestado de papeles y envases de comida rápida se encontraba una placa dorada bastante descuidada: "Dr. Karl Wagner".

\- Toma asiento Lynn.

Señaló una silla frente al escritorio que Lynn no había podido ver antes. Él por su parte, hizo a un lado los papeles del escritorio para poder sentarse en él; la castaña imagino que aquello le sería más sencillo que encontrar su propia silla entre todo el desorden.

Tomando asiento, Lynn miró al hombre frente a ella que no dejaba de observar su brazo mientras parecía que buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Finalmente, Wagner sacó de entre los envases, una bolsa de frituras la cual empezó a devorar como si se tratara de un niño, por su parte, la castaña no sabía que iba a decirle el profesor o por que la había llamado. Volvió su vista a su brazo y pensó que era buen momento para tratar de realizar los ejercicios que aquel hombre le había enseñado antes.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo a la vez que visualizaba su brazo derecho e imaginaba como volvía a la normalidad. Pasados unos minutos, su brazo emitió su característico brillo rojizo antes transformarse.

Fue entonces que escucho un "clik" seguido de algo de movimiento de parte del profesor.

\- Parece que aún te toma demasiado tiempo. Tres minutos y medio...

Al volver su mirada, notó que el profesor había dejado su bolsa de frituras a un lado mientras anotaba algo en una tabla que no había visto antes; seguramente la había sacado de entre toda la basura del escritorio al igual que el cronómetro que traía en la otra mano. Wagner volvió su vista a la castaña, dejando ver como tenía la boca manchada por culpa del queso de las frituras, tentando a Lynn a reírse debido a su apariencia, pero Wagner llamó su atención primero con una pregunta.

\- ¿Puedes volver a transformar tu cuerpo en un arma a voluntad?

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa. Lo pensó por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Lo has intentado antes?

Volvió a negar.

\- Bien. Ahora ¿Podrías intentar transformarte en este momento? No es necesario que sea por completo. Trata sólo con un brazo o una pierna.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

\- Justo como lo acabas de hacer ahora, pero a la inversa. Imagina tú brazo transformado en una cuchilla, visualizalo...

Lynn hizo el intento. Respiró, cerró los ojos y pensó en su mano como una espada, tal y como había estado momentos antes. Pasados poco menos de cinco minutos, Lynn aún no lograba su cometido. Abrió los ojos y miró al profesor.

\- No puedo...

\- Una vez más, con más fuerza Lynn - interrumpió el hombre a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba por la habitación, dejando de lado su tabla y cronómetro.

Lynn lo hizo de nuevo. Esta vez, empezó a frustrarse al no conseguir nada a la vez que escuchaba como el profesor se movía, buscando entre sus cosas posiblemente más comida chatarra. ¿De verdad se trataba de un profesor?

Al abrir una vez más los ojos, pudo ver que Wagner la miraba desde el otro lado de su escritorio con una expresión extraña, pues sonreía a la vez que sus ojos la veían con intensidad. Había limpiado su rostro por lo que pudo notar, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue la espada que llevaba en sus manos. Lynn nunca había visto una similar, pues no era recta; su hoja, de unos 60 cm, se curvaba varias veces, como si fuera una serpiente.

Un segundo antes de que la castaña pensara en sí quiera preguntar lo que pasaba, el hombre de cabello negro saltó el escritorio con asombrosa agilidad, a la vez que intentaba golpearla con la espada.

De no ser por sus reflejos, habría sido cortada a la mitad, tal y como le pasó a la silla en la que estaba. Había logrado moverse a tiempo, evitado el fatal golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! - preguntó alterada antes de tener que esquivar la espada nuevamente, esta vez moviéndose hacia la puerta, evitando así que su estómago fuera abierto.

Cuando Wagner se dispuso a atacarla otra vez, alzando la espada sobre su cabeza, Lynn se cubrió con su brazo por inercia. Fue ahí cuando su brazo nuevamente se transformó en una cuchilla, evitando así el impacto de la espada. Aún así, el pelinegro era fuerte y Lynn tuvo que usar su otro brazo como apoyo para detener al lunático frente a ella.

\- Maldita sea ¡Detengase!

El hombre obedeció, para consternación de la chica. Dejó de ejercer presión y apartó la espada, arrojándola a un lado, sobre sus papeles, cortando algunos de ellos en el proceso. Sonriendo de manera afable, Wagner le dio la espalda a la chica para retomar sus notas y su pluma.

\- Así que... Sólo bajo presión o estrés es que puedes transformarte. Muy bien.

El rostro de Lynn mostraba tanto confusión como molestia y enojo ante lo que acababa de decir; Wagner no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- Vamos a tener que trabajar en esto Lynn. Tienes que aprender a transformarte a voluntad y no sólo en situaciones de riesgo, aunque eso es un buen punto de partida.

\- ¡Usted es un demente! ¿Me atacó sólo por eso?

\- Sabía que te moverías y que esquivarías mis ataques. En el peor de los casos, habría cortado tu brazo.

Si antes se preguntaba si aquel sujeto era maestro aún a pesar de sus actitudes infantiles, ahora se preguntaba si no se había salido de algún manicomio o algún reclusorio mental.

\- Además, nuestros doctores están lo suficientemente capacitados como para tratar una herida de esa magnitud, no habría pasado a mayores: suturas y un mes de rehabilitación como mucho - continuó. Lynn seguía viéndolo con incredulidad - ¿Gustas tomar asiento? - dijo a la vez de hacía a un lado los restos de la silla en la que había estado Lynn para sacar un banquillo en su lugar. La castaña arqueó una ceja pensando en sí debía salir de aquel lugar y alertar a las autoridades - No habrá más ataques sorpresa, lo prometo.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Lynn relajó su postura y se sentó en el banquillo a la vez que Wagner caminaba hacia el archivero que tenía a lado de su escritorio. Haciendo a un lado un par de papeles, tomó una botella de agua y una lata de refresco de su interior.

\- ¿Agua?

No respondió de inmediato. Wagner le dio su tiempo.

\- Si, por favor.

Wagner le arrojó la botella y ella la agarró en el aire.

\- Seré directo contigo Lynn - dijo a la vez que abría la lata de refresco y tomaba un sorbo, haciendo una mueca. Estaba caliente - En estos momentos te encuentras con una enorme desventaja ante tus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - respondió la castaña, imitando sus acciones, pues el agua también se encontraba al tiempo. Hubiera preferido algo más refrescante.

Wagner tomó un folder que tenía arriba de la torre de papeles de su escritorio; lo abrió y lo hojeo un poco dejando de lado su bebida.

\- Eres una excepcional deportista y atleta. Sobrepasas por mucho a varios de mis mejores alumnos en el ámbito físico. Prácticas múltiples disciplinas, tienes una fuerza y resistencia nada común en alguien de tu edad, además de múltiples reconocimientos en el ámbito deportivo. Y eso te seria de gran ayuda si fueras un técnico - miró a Lynn - Pero, eres un arma.

La deportista lo observó, preguntándose a donde quería llegar con todo aquello.

\- Puedo decirte con seguridad, que exceptuandote, todos los alumnos que hay en Shibusen en estos momentos, llegaron aquí sabiendo en que se estaban metiendo. La gran mayoría de los técnicos tienen en sus familias algún otro técnico o arma que les haya contado sus propias experiencias e incluso los hayan animado a asistir a Shibusen. Por supuesto hay excepciones como amiguito de cabello blanco, pero la idea es la misma.

Lynn recordó a su compañero y la plática que habían tenido el día anterior, sobre todo la mención de la chica arma que había conocido. Wagner continuó.

\- Por otra parte, todas las armas tienen por lo menos un familiar con su misma condición que debió instruirlos desde su primera transformación, pudiendo ser ésta, desde los dos años hasta los veinte, pero siempre contando con la ayuda de alguien con más experiencia. Así que, cuando llegaron aquí a Shibusen, ya contaban con algo de experiencia al respecto; todos excepto tú.

Wagner guardó silencio mientras tomaba un poco más de soda, esperando ver como reaccionaba la castaña frente a él ante su explicación. Por otra parte, Lynn era un mar de emociones.

Lo que sea que hubiera abarcando su mente hace unos momentos, fue dejado de lado ante aquellos hechos. Un par de palabras empezaba a resonar en su cabeza, cada vez con mayor fuerza: "Estoy sola".

No sólo no contaba con el apoyo de su familia para poder adaptarse a esta nueva situación; ahora también descubría que estaba sola como la única arma de Shibusen que no sabía que hacía en ese lugar. Todos a su alrededor tenían la meta de ser Armas y Técnicos exitosos y ella... Su sueño siempre fue participar en las Olimpiadas, quizá participar en varios eventos deportivos de renombre o incluso volverse una estrella en algún deporte en particular. Algo bastante diferente a su parecer.

\- Estoy completamente sola... - dijo en un susurro a la vez que la inseguridad empezaba hacerse presente.

\- Cierto - habló el profesor con fuerza, para poder llamar su atención.

Lynn había fruncido en ceño, pues esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Wagner sonrió de manera torcida antes de continuar.

\- ...Si vemos las cosas desde una postura filosófica, bien podemos decir que todos nos encontramos solos de alguna forma. Por otra parte, desde un ámbito social, no estamos solos, compartimos el planeta con otras siete mil millones de personas, eso sin contar al resto de seres vivos que hay en el planeta.

Hizo una pausa para tomar el resto de su bebida. La expresión de confusión de la muchacha regresó.

\- En tu caso, pareciera que estás sola - arrojó la lata vacía hacia una papelera, fallando en el intento, cosa que no le importó - Tus padres no pueden apoyarte con esto, así que te envían a un lugar extraño y lejano, donde hay más personas como tú y donde esperan, puedan ayudarte.

"¿Qué clase de palabras de aliento son esas?" pensó la castaña con ironía.

\- Bueno, entonces yo seré quien te ayude, Lynn Loud Jr. - su sonrisa cambio por una más amable - No sólo te demostrare lo equivocada que estas, también te enseñaré a como transformarte e incluso como tomar ventaja de esto. Te enseñaré a pelear, usando tus habilidades a tu favor y como poder proteger a tu técnico en todo momento. No sólo eso, lograré hacer que seas una Death Scythe mucho antes que todos los chicos de tu generación.

\- ¿Por qué? - la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta. Seguía sin confiar del todo en el profesor después de aquella escena con la espada.

Wagner se alzó de hombros.

\- Siempre me han gustado los retos y tengo una enorme curiosidad por las cosas nuevas y poco comunes - en pocas palabras, le interesaba por que se trataba de todo un fenómeno, o al menos así entendió la castaña - No sólo eres un caso excepcional de un Arma sin familiares con tu misma condición. También eres un arma poco común, bastante única.

Lynn abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Usted sabe qué tipo de arma soy?

\- Una espada Golok demonioaca - dijo sin dudar - Un arma originaria de Indonesia.

Sacó de la carpeta una foto donde se mostraba una golok y se la entregó a Lynn.

\- Si bien puedes encontrar armas de todo tipo, es un poco inusual que alguien se transforme en armas de otros continentes, aunque bueno, también están los casos donde se transforman en objetos que no pensarían usar de arma precisamente - aquello llamó la atención de la chica.

Le regresó la foto a Wagner quien la devolvió a la carpeta y la dejó a un lado mientras continuaba su explicación.

\- Guillotinas, espejos, linternas; sin ir más lejos, la actual Death Scythe es una trampa para osos. El punto es que suele haber armas poco convencionales y tu podrías entrar en esa categoría. ¿Un arma de origen indonesio en una familia de ascendencia canadiense? Es algo por demás peculiar.

Si bien le alegraba saber que arma era, Lynn se encontraba aún algo aturdida debido a toda la información que le había llegado y trataba de procesar.

\- Será mejor que regreses a tu salón - interrumpió el silencio que se había formado por los últimos minutos - No quiero que la profesora Pinaud me regañe por tenerte demasiado tiempo entretenida.

Eso terminó por sacarla de sus pensamientos, descolocadola por un momento. ¿En serio le preocupaba más que lo regañara a él en vez de a ella, por estar más de media hora ausente?

\- Vamos, transformarte y vete - dijo a la vez que hacía un ademán con la mano para que se fuera.

\- ¿Qué clase de profesor es usted? - preguntó a la vez que intentaba nuevamente transformar su brazo

\- El único en mi clase - rió ante el juego de palabras - ¿Entiendes?

Lynn se quejó ante el mal chiste, recordando por un segundo a su padre y su manía por contar chistes parecidos. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de ambos.

Wagner abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Luan, aún tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Lo siento - comentó entre risas - Ese fue bueno profesor. ¿Le molestaría si lo uso después?

\- No, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? - preguntó de manera algo cortante, pues no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran de aquella manera, aunque apreciaba que alguien entendiera su mal chiste.

Sabiendo como era el profesor, Luan no le dio mucha importancia a su cambio de humor y se limito a dar el mensaje por el que la habían enviado.

\- El profesor Lincer y Shinigami-Sama lo llaman a la Death Room.

Y dicho eso, se alejó por los pasillos en busca del último profesor al que necesitaba encontrar.

Wagner suspiró con cansancio a la vez que volvía su vista a la estudiante tras él, sin cerrar aún la puerta. Lynn aún seguía meditando en su banco, tratando de volver a la normalidad su brazo; miró su reloj de pulsera, haciendo cálculos mentales sobre el tiempo hasta que el brazo de la chica terminó de transformarse.

\- ¿Tienes pendientes después de la escuela?

Lynn lo miró un tanto confundida mientras se ponía de pie.

\- No realmente - aunque esperaba encontrar pronto algún club deportivo donde ir después de clase.

\- Perfecto, vendrás conmigo después de clase, empezaremos tus prácticas a partir de mañana. Creo que nos bastará con una hora. ¿Te parece bien?

Lynn soltó un suspiro de resignación. Realmente no le entusiasmada mucho la idea de pasar una hora extra en la escuela con aquel hombre, no después de lo que pasó, pero sabiendo que así lograría ponerse al nivel de sus compañeros e incluso lograría rebasarlos con el tiempo, decidió aceptar la propuesta de su profesor.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Bien, ahora a clases - dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar - Y piensa en lo que te dije.

Lynn caminó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás; por su parte, el profesor cerró la puerta de su oficina y caminó con dirección a la Death Room.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y sin ningún otro tipo de incidente, incluso en la clase de estudio sobre almas, donde se reencontró con Lincoln, quien aún se encontraba bastante magullado aunque ya no tan adolorido como el día anterior.

Durante esta clase, Wagner nuevamente remarcó la oración que había dicho el día anterior, antes de iniciar su clase sobre la resonancia de almas, divagando por momentos hacia temas históricos de la escuela.

Para cuando hubo terminado la hora, pidió a los chicos que fueran al patio trasero, donde ya los esperaban un par de profesores junto con varios prefectos (estudiantes modelo), para evaluarlos físicamente.

Los mandaron a los vestidores a cambiarse por su uniforme deportivo. Una vez fuera, los separaron entre técnicos y armas, para así dar inicio a las evaluaciones. Éstas consistían en varias pruebas para probar su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos y resistencia.

Lynn se encontraba bastante entusiasmada al poder demostrar su valía en aquellas pruebas; por otra parte, Lincoln no estaba tan seguro de ello. Sí bien había tomado la decisión de ser el mejor Técnico de Shibusen y convertir a Lynn en una Death Scythe, no había pensado del todo sobre el esfuerzo que requeriría realizar su meta.

Los chicos fueron llamados uno a uno por sus profesores a cargo para completar las pruebas que les pedían: una carrera de doscientos metros para comprobar su velocidad, una pista de obstáculos para determinar su agilidad, una prueba donde tenían que recorrer cien metros sin ser tocados por las pelotas que les lanzaban para probar sus reflejos, ejercicios como lagartijas, sentadillas, vulpis, e incluso subir la cuerda para finalizar con una carrera por todo el patio por más de diez minutos para medir su resistencia.

En todas y cada una de las pruebas, Lynn logró destacar por mucho, pues no sólo lograba superar cada una de las pruebas sin errores y siendo la primera entre sus compañeros, también llegó a superar antiguos récords de tiempo establecidos en dichas pruebas, sorprendiendo no sólo a sus compañeros, también a los profesores.

Terminadas las pruebas, los profesores y los prefectos que habían ido a ayudar con los registros, empezaron a revisar resultados mientras dejaban a los jóvenes descansar y tomar algo de agua.

Si bien todas estas pruebas se habían hecho bien pasado el medio día, el sol seguía estando implacable, sonriendo mientras irradiaba un tremendo calor. Muchos de los chicos fueron a descansar a la sombra de los árboles que había un poco más al fondo, aún en los límites de la escuela. A Lynn le sorprendía que hubiera una arboleda o más bien un bosque así en un lugar como aquel, pero agradecía enormemente la sombra que les daba.

Después de haber tomado suficiente agua, Lynn fue a la arboleda, donde pudo notar que atraía las miradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Ignorandolos, fue donde se encontraba Lincoln, que aún se encontraba colorado y respirando con dificultad tras haber terminado esa última prueba de resistencia.

\- ¡Hey Linc! - lo llamó.

El chico con esfuerzo levantó su mirada hacia ella, alzando su brazo para bloquear los rayos de sol que se volaban entre las hojas y le daban en la cara

\- Lynn...- una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

\- Adelante - hizo un ademán para invitarla a tomar asiento a la vez que volvía a bajar la cabeza mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Lynn se sentó a su lado soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- Tienes que respirar por la nariz - soltó de repente - O no podrás recuperarte pronto.

Lincoln la obedeció, tratando lo mejor posible de evitar respirar por la boca, cubriendola con su mano y obligándose a usar la nariz.

Le tomó algo de tiempo normalizarse ante la mirada atenta de Lynn, que ya se encontraba bien a comparación de él.

\- ¿Agua? - ofreció la chica, extendiendo una botella que Lincoln no tardó en tomar - No tomes tan rápido o terminarás devolviendola.

Asintió haciéndole caso al beber el agua. Una vez logró calmar su sed y refrescarse, devolvió la botella a la castaña con un pequeño "gracias".

\- Por cierto, estuviste genial allá - comentó el peliblanco, mirando a su compañera - Superarse a todos en todas las pruebas. Fue asombroso.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la joven que trató de ocultarse tras su botella, mientras bebía un poco.

\- Gracias, tu tampoco lo hiciste mal.

\- No lo dirás en serio - la volteó a ver casi ofendido, pensando que había dicho aquello por compromiso - Fui el peor de la clase, ni siquiera logré subir la cuerda.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso es por que aún tienes las manos y el cuerpo heridos - Lincoln observó sus manos. Ya no estaban vendadas pero seguían estando algo rojas - Y aún así, hiciste tu esfuerzo. No te fue nada mal en las pruebas de velocidad y reflejos. No vi que ninguna pelota te alcanzara.

\- ¿Dé verdad estabas viéndome?

\- Si - respondió a la ves que asentía. Al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo, preguntó - ¿Es tan raro?

\- No, no, no - negó efusivamente con la cabeza y con las manos - No es raro. Es sólo... Ya sabes, no pensé que alguien se fijara en mi... - nuevamente, pensó que lo que dijo podría malinterpretarse, así que trató de arreglarlo - No me refiero a "ese" tipo fe fijación, me refiero a que... No pensé que alguien me estaría observando... A parte de los prefectos claro.

Lynn soltó una risita. Lincoln era demasiado adorable cuando trataba de explicarse a la vez que tenía ese rubor en las mejillas.

\- Esta bien Linc, lo entiendo - sonrió afable - Y por supuesto que estaba observandote. Eres mi compañero ¿No? Ambos debemos saber las habilidades y debilidades del otro si queremos formar un buen equipo.

Esas eran las palabras que solía decir cuando ingresaba a un nuevo equipo deportivo o alguien se incorporaba en el suyo. Por supuesto, no lo decía sólo por decirlo, sabía que la confianza era indispensable para poder salir triunfante como equipo y esta no era la excepción.

\- Por supuesto - sonrió el peliblanco.

\- Chicos - un joven moreno llamó su atención - Los llaman. Van a entregar resultados para que puedan regresar a sus dormitorios.

Por un momento Lynn pensó que se trataba de Dante, pero el corte de cabello, un tanto más corto, a demás de que no traía anteojos le hizo saber que se trataba de otra persona.

\- Claro, gracias - se adelantó el peliblanco poniéndose de pie.

El joven siguió su camino, avisando al resto de chicos. El peliblanco notó como su compañera lo seguía con la mirada.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Lincoln extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Lynn a incorporarse.

\- No, pero se parece a alguien que conozco - respondió a la vez aceptaba su mano y se impulsaba para ponerse finalmente de pie, lastimando levemente al muchacho aunque este decidió no decir nada al respecto.

\- Ya veo, entonces andando.

Una vez entregaron los resultados de las pruebas, donde se reconoció a Lynn como una de las mejores junto con otros dos chicos, por fin dieron por terminado el día.

Todos abandonaron el lugar en un segundo para así poder tomar una ducha y de una vez por todas, retirarse por lo que quedaba del día.

Al salir, Lynn esperó a Lincoln para así regresar juntos a los dormitorios mientras conversaban sobre su día.

A Lincoln le sorprendió bastante saber lo que había pasado con el profesor Wager y más aún al saber que Lynn había logrado salir completamente ilesa.

\- Debes tener unos reflejos increibles - comentó el chico mientras terminaban de bajar la escalera - No te será difícil lograr aprender a controlar tu transformación y con Wagner como tutor, fácilmente podrías pelear sin problema contra un Huevo de Kishin tu sola.

Lynn alzó la ceja.

\- No querrás decir que "podremos"?

\- Yo... - Lincoln apartó la mirada. Rememoró por un momento lo que le había dicho Sam en su momento, sobre su valentía al enfrentar a aquella alma corrompida durante el concierto, al igual que las palabras que le había dicho la castaña el día anterior - ¿De verdad crees que puedo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió la chica sin dudar - A puesto a que tu también lograrás sobresalir en combate. Si necesitas ayuda, yo podría ser tu entrenador personal. Ya sabes, para ayudarte a mejorar tu fuerza y resistencia.

Lincoln lo meditó por unos momentos.

\- Creo que es buena idea - respondió al fin - Puede que así incluso podamos afinar nuestra resonancia.

Lynn se vio tentada a preguntar al respecto pero imagino que eso lo vería pronto en clase o si no, podría preguntarle a Wagner directamente al día siguiente.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! - Lincoln se detuvo dándose una palmada en la cabeza al recordar algo. Lynn se detuvo un paso más adelante al escucharlo y se volvió para verlo - Mañana necesitamos hablar con Shinigami-sama.

Lynn lo miró con duda, esperando a que continuara.

\- Tenemos que presentarnos como equipo ante él.

._

 *** Ambos son nombres de dos tipos de infusiones.**

 **Blue eyes: tiene manzana, jamaica, escaramujo (rosa mosqueta), cascara de naranja, flores de aciano y saborizante de ruibarbo.**

 **Pure energy: contiene té verde, ginseng, jengibre, pie de gato, cártamo y limón (de sabor algo fuerte).**

 **Luan hace referencia a las bebidas que sus amigos pidieron.**

 **Aclaraciones: Bien, primero, sobre las bebidas, no soy experto en infusiones pero estas las conozco por mi trabajo, en lo particular me gusta la de Blue Eyes. Si bien pueden disfrutarse calientes, también se puede frías o en frappe XD**

 **Y pues... A los muchos o pocos que sigan esta historia, supongo que les debo una disculpa. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto con este capítulo pero simplemente no estoy en mi mejor momento. No los aburriré con detalles.**

 **Como compensación veré si puedo subir el próximo capítulo en las próximas dos semanas, claro, si todo va bien. Si no, bueno, creo que habrá algo que valga la tardanza en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Pronto se sabrá más al respecto sobre las brujas, tengo planeados un par de sorpresas al respecto. No serán las únicas apariciones de las hermanas Loud como podemos ver aquí que créeme, tendrán su importancia y en cuanto a nuestra pareja estrella... Evitare hacer spoilers de momento xD**

 **En cuanto al apellido de Lincoln, me temo que no tiene nada que ver con ambas series o alguna en particular, tampoco con mapaches me temo xD. Lincoln Rhyme es un personaje de una novela policíaca que posteriormente fue hecha una película con Densel Washington como protagonista (muy buena por cierto, aunque no supera al libro el cual recomiendo ampliamente) se llama "El coleccionista de Huesos"**

 **Quizá no fue muy obvia la referencia, pero creo que el apellido le puede quedar a nuestro amigo de cabello blanco.**

 **En fin, espero que ahora no me tome demasiado actualizar, sobre todo estando a un par de capítulos de iniciar la verdadera historia, aun que no prometo mucho.**

 **Como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a Alice por su ayuda con este proyecto.**

 **Sin más que decir, soy Sonikdc.**


End file.
